


We Run, but Can We Outrun Time

by LuciferneverLies



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, AmberMarsh will be a thing, Blood, ChaseMarsh is endgame, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Survival, slow burn because of reasons, smells like a multichapter, swearing is a thing in this fic, zombie au nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferneverLies/pseuds/LuciferneverLies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate ignored Victoria in favor of swinging her bag at Miss Kimberly’s face – hard, sending a silent prayer for forgiveness for what she was about to do. Without even missing a beat, Kate swung her bag again, knocking Miss Kimberly down, and giving Kate enough time to grab the scissors in her bag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hospital and the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> So I played Love is Strange when this idea hit me, and I regret nothing. I also hope you enjoy. c:

It was bright, maybe even a little too bright, when Kate opened her eyes. She left the curtain open again in her room, and the light seemed too amply by the off-white color of the walls. Maybe that was what people meant by hospitals being unpleasant.

Kate liked to think as much anyways, even though she knew that it was more than the color of the rooms. Hospitals just seemed to have that air about them. It housed the sick and injured, sometimes the air could be even a little _spoiled_. Chemicals, Kate would like to blame, but that alone wouldn’t spoil the air.

 _Death_ , Kate reminded herself, _death is what spoils the air that the living people breathe._

Its morbid Kate guessed, but it’s the mindset she’s had since she – since she. Kate shook her head.

 _No time to dwell on such a thing as that,_ Kate thought _, I’m here. I’m alive thanks to Max, I shouldn’t need to dwell on what could have been._

Still a shiver runs down her spine all in the same. Had Max not saved her, Kate would have ended up as a cold body against cold hard concrete, and possibly all over the internet if her Blackwell peers had it their way.

Death’s the final stage in life, people live out their lives and when it’s time they’re buried or burned. That only made Kate pray after Max’s intervention. Max, her friend and personal angel, had saved her. She’d like to believe it was God’s plan – but sometimes even she has had trouble acknowledging it.

Was God real? Kate wasn’t completely sure, but prayers were hard to break – and Kate has tried her best to keep it up. She did it for her father, his love for her. She did it for her sisters, they look up to Kate. She did it for Max, who saved her in more ways than just the obvious one. Kate even prayed for her mother, just in spite of her.

But still Kate was left unsure. She’s alive, has been in the hospital for nine days now, but she can’t get herself to that level of love just yet for the Holy Spirit. She forgave of course, she wouldn’t be Kate Beverly Marsh without holding on to what she was taught – in some aspects, and it had helped her cope.

“Hey, Katie,” her nurse, Miss Kimberly, called from her doorway – drawing Kate from her thoughts. “I’m glad to see you’re up early.”

“Good morning, Miss Kimberly.” Kate said politely, pushing herself to sit upright and cranes her neck just so to look at her nurse. “I forgot to close the curtain last night, and the light got me.”

“Were you up late again sketching?” Miss Kimberly asked with a kind smile.

Kate felt her face flush in embarrassment. While it was true she had spent time sketching in her book, she hadn’t thought the staff knew her well enough to know that.

“Am I that obvious,” Kate felt her voice squeak a little, coming out more small and high pitched than she had expected.

“Not at all dear,” Miss Kimberly assured, raising her hands up a little and her smile intact, “I’ve seen your work, and I figured you spent your time sketching when you don’t have visitors to entertain.”

“It’s soothing,” Kate admitted as much, her cheeks still flushed, but not as bad as before. “Entertain doesn’t seem like the right word,” Kate also adds, rubbing the back of her neck. “I only talk when talked to, and it’s often filled with odd silence.”

“It’s something to adjust to,” Miss Kimberly nods her head in what seemed to be agreement, Kate’s not exactly sure. “You’re my first stop, I should probably head out to see Dakota next, but would you like anything for breakfast today?”

“Just some chamomile tea and a pancake?” Kate asked, knowing her voice sounded hopeful.

“Nice try, Katie.” Miss Kimberly chuckled, “I mean within the hospital’s own cafeteria.”

“Wishful thinking,” Kate grumbled, puffing her bottom lip out in a pout. “I’ll be fine with a bagel and chocolate milk.”

“Now that can be arranged,” Kate heard the sigh in Miss Kimberly’s voice, and watched Miss Kimberly’s shoulders slump. “I really hope you’ll eat actual cafeteria food before you leave here. Not sure how anyone can start their day with a bagel.”

“I would if I could stomach the food,” Kate shrugged, feeling slightly guilty at admitting it, but knew it was better to be truthful.

“That’s understandable,” Miss Kimberly sighed, again. “Most of you kids are all the same when it comes to the food, I hope we get better funding to make the food more…bearable?”

Kate only grinned at Miss Kimberly, conveying that she hoped as much too. When the air seemed to be occupied by the silence between them, Kate watched Miss Kimberly dip her head – indicating that she was taking her leave for now and Kate gave her a small wave in turn.

Kate was now left alone with her thoughts, but she did not let herself dwell on anything. Instead she decided it was time to get up, and change into something clean. She only has another week left in the hospital, she should start getting back on her normal schedule.

Besides Kate would feel restless if she only sat in bed all day. Slowly Kate picked out a simple gray sweatshirt, dark blue denim jeans, black socks, underwear, and her brown boots. She carried them all to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for her day.

 

* * *

 

Maybe sitting in bed all day wasn’t a bad thing. Kate wanted to think as much when Miss Kimberly made her rounds again, only she didn’t have Kate’s food. Kate had to do a double take to make sure her eyes were working.

Instead of food, Miss Kimberly was side by side with – even though Kate’s eyes still didn’t want to believe it – Victoria Chase. Kate looked back and forth between the two, noticing how uncomfortable Miss Kimberly had looked beside the scowling blonde. It still made Kate’s heart flutter, although she’d assume it was because she knew how mean Victoria could be.

Still Kate allowed herself to smile, albeit nervously. “Miss Kimberly, Victoria,” her voice almost faltered, “what a surprise?”

“Yeah, well.” Victoria grumbled, Kate watched her shift from foot to foot. “I said I’d visit after the last time I came by didn’t I?”

 _Oh_ , Kate realized, _Victoria actually meant she would stop by again_. _This would be the fourth time_.

Out of all her visitors only Max, Max’s friend Chloe, and Victoria had visited Kate the most. Her family managed to visit her twice and some of her friends stopped by once before the week got a little hectic. Still it had surprised Kate, given her past with Victoria.

“I – I remember,” Kate smiled, despite the nervous bubble in her chest. “I just didn’t think you’d be back so soon?”

“I could leave if you want.”

“She can leave if you’re uncomfortable.”

Kate swallowed thickly when Victoria looked directly at Miss Kimberly, who seemed to look back at Victoria unfazed. It was still early in the morning, just a little past eight. Kate remembered during one of Victoria’s visits, when Victoria chose to be a little more open, that she mentioned she wasn’t exactly a morning person.

Kate believed it of course, thinking back on all the times she shared a morning class with Victoria, and had seen firsthand at how catty Victoria could get. Slowly Kate shook her head, deciding it was best to not turn Victoria away when she had gotten up early to see her.

“No it’s fine Miss Kimberly,” Kate said, allowing herself to relax and smile slightly. “Victoria is good company to have, she’s just not a morning person.”

Miss Kimberly didn’t seem to believe it, but shouting drew her attention away from Kate. Kate, herself, didn’t know what the shouting was about, but Miss Kimberly seemed to spring in action – leaving Kate and Victoria alone.

“Well, that was weird.” Victoria finally said, walking into Kate’s room and closing the door behind her. “I hope you don’t mind but I brought us some food.” Victoria gestured to the bag in one hand and the tray with two drinks in the other.

Kate felt her heart swell at Victoria’s thoughtfulness, and her stomach grumble a little. The noise was not lost on Victoria, and Kate heard the all too familiar click of Victoria’s tongue.

“Glad I stopped at Two Whales then,” Victoria smirked, causing Kate to blush. “You wanna eat at the table or on your bed?”

“Table.” Kate managed to get out, slipping off of her bed. “Thank you for bringing me some food Victoria.”

Kate did not miss the dust of pink on Victoria’s face when she looked away, nor did she miss the way Victoria’s brows furrowed slightly. Finally, after making her way over to the table, Victoria looked at Kate, and placed the bag and tray down.

“I was hungry, and didn’t want to be rude.” The words didn’t hold any bite to them, but it still made Kate feel a little flustered. “Also the cafeteria food here is awful, so there is that.”

Kate only nodded her head, taking a seat at the table the same time Victoria dug into the bag for the food. “I got you a pancake with some bacon, if that’s cool. Joyce, the waitress, was even chill enough to give me syrup cups.”

“That was nice of her,” Kate said, smiling kindly when Victoria hands her the plastic container that holds her food. “I asked Miss Kimberly for pancakes this morning, so you’ve delivered me exactly what I’ve been craving.”

“You told me how much you missed your dad’s pancakes in the morning, so it was the least I could do.” Victoria grumbled as she opened her own container, keeping her gaze focused on her food.

“Y-you remembered that?” Kate asked, feeling slightly in awe at the thoughtfulness coming from Victoria. “I told you that our first visit after I – after I…”

“After you cried thinking I was going to be a bitch to you,” Victoria added, after taking a bite of her food. “It’s okay, I haven’t exactly been the best to you.”

Kate could only nod her head, drizzling the syrup on her pancakes. She wanted to say something – anything to convey that she doesn’t think that now, but there are still times when she doubts it. Kate can only seem to focus on picking up her fork, and taking a bite of her food.

Kate was grateful that Victoria doesn’t say anything either, simply allowing them to bask in the silence that resides within Kate’s hospital room. When her throat began to feel particularly dry Kate tentatively grabbed the drink with her name on it.

Slowly Kate took an unsure sips of it, before realizing that it was chamomile tea.

“Is it the right kind of tea?” Victoria finally asked, drawing Kate's attention to her. “I had to give Caulfield some shit before she told me you liked chamomile tea. She wasn’t wrong was she? I’ll pay her a visit if she was.”

“You don’t have to,” Kate answered quickly, waving her hands at Victoria. “Max and I often have tea dates and talk, she got it right when she told you I like chamomile tea. Honestly I thought you were some kind of mind reader when I took a sip of it.” Kate allowed herself to smile and bloom at the fact that Victoria, despite everything, was trying. “I’ve been wanting chamomile since I’ve been here or well any tea really, so thank you very much Victoria.”

Victoria flushed deeper than she did earlier, it would seem so to Kate, and does not say anything right away. Instead she picked up her own drink, and proceeds to drink from it – choosing to look at the wall as she does. Kate can only feel her heart flutter again, feeling happy that she can make Victoria blush. Kate wasn’t sure if she should say more though, not wanting to press her luck with Victoria or somehow end up irritating her.

Instead of saying anything Kate takes a moment to appreciate how nice Victoria looked. Her hair was slightly ruffed, face looked freshly cleaned – like she showered before grabbing their breakfast, and her outfit was simple. A black v-neck shirt, blue shorts, and white converses. It made Kate slightly happy that she didn’t dress up like she normally did at the Academy, and it felt like she was seeing the real Victoria under the young woman she’s made herself to be.

Kate felt her face heat up at the realization that she staring, knowing that it was rude of her to, but luckily Victoria doesn’t notice. Mainly because Kate looked away upon hearing shouting. The door to her room bursts open, revealing Miss Kimberly heaving in the door way. It caused both Kate and Victoria to stand at the sight of her, especially because her uniform had blood splatter on it.

“Hey, Katie,” Miss Kimberly said, her voice wavering, “There isn’t much time. I need you and your visitor to leave.”

“Leave?”

“Doesn’t she have to sign paperwork?”

“T-that’s not important now,” Miss Kimberly nearly shouted, looking back into the hallway crazed before looking back at Kate and Victoria. “Collect your things now and leave, I have to warn the others. I don’t have time to explain anything besides not to trust anyone with a bite mark on them.”

Kate felt her heart pound against her rib cage, only half sure on what Miss Kimberly meant. She didn’t exactly have much time to question her on it either, because Miss Kimberly had hurried away from her door – possibly off to warn another patient.

Kate didn’t miss the blood on Miss Kimberly’s arm or the fact that it looked as if someone bit a chunk out of it.

“That was weird shit,” Victoria finally said, “think it’s a prank, I mean the blood looked fake so.”

“No,” Kate answered, moving around her room quickly – gathering her things. “Miss Kimberly hates pranks, as much as she hates rudeness. Can you grab my sketch book?” Kate had asked while gathering the rest of her photos and putting them in her book bag.

“Kate you can’t be serious,” Victoria groaned, even though Kate saw from her peripheral vision Victoria grabbing her sketch book. “There’s paperwork to be filled out and don’t you still need – ”

Victoria’s voice died down by the scream emanating somewhere down in the hallway, Kate felt her heart seize a moment, before slinging her bag over her shoulder and grabbing Victoria’s hand.

“I’ll tell you in your car?” Kate’s voice sounded raw, even to her own ears, and low. Victoria only nodded her head at Kate, gripping Kate’s hand tightly. “Just stay close to me, and then help me find your car because I’ll be lost after that.”

“Okay.” Victoria only managed to say, Kate knew that she was focused on the hallway too.

Kate didn't give herself time to think, knowing she was leaving some belongings behind in the room they’re in, and pulled Victoria along with her. They quickly leave her room, both notice the blood smeared on the walls, and grip onto each other’s hand a little tighter.

Kate for her part, doesn’t stop and sob. She’s frightened, there was no denying that, but she can’t falter with Victoria near her. They rush passed people screaming or being chased by others covered in blood. It looked like something out of a horror movie, and Kate was quickly losing her nerve.

They made it out of the hospital without being detected for whatever that was worth, and Victoria quickly sprang into action, leading Kate to her car without question.

Once they made it, Victoria fumbled for her keys – looking shaken by what they had seen. Kate wanted to reach out for her, and felt that she needed to. But couldn’t out of fear that she might upset Victoria by the unwelcomed touch.

Everything was happening so fast. Their visit, the meal, Miss Kimberly – the blood. Kate exhaled sharply when Victoria bent down for her keys, noticing Miss Kimberly not too far behind her.

Except she didn’t look like Miss Kimberly. Her mouth was covered in blood, her eyes crazed. Kate wanted to scream, but her voice lodged into her throat almost painfully. The only thing she could do was react, by pushing Victoria out of the way by the time she noticed Miss Kimberly moving.

“What the f – ”

Kate ignored Victoria in favor of swinging her bag at Miss Kimberly’s face – hard, sending a silent prayer for forgiveness for what she was about to do. Without even missing a beat, Kate swung her bag again, knocking Miss Kimberly down, and giving Kate enough time to grab the scissors in her bag.

“Unlock the doors,” Kate said sharply, her soft voice raw as she slammed the sharp end into Miss Kimberly’s head, “now, Victoria we can’t stay here!”

When Kate removed the scissors, she looked up to see other people like Miss Kimberly slowly exiting the hospital and she rushed over to the passenger door of Victoria’s car. Thankfully Victoria had listened to her, and she was able to slip inside. Neither bothered with seat belts when Victoria’s car peeled away from the parking lot. Neither knew what to say at first. Kate had reacted by baser instincts, self-preservation and had also saved Victoria’s life.

It still shook her a little, as she looked down at the blood. The adrenaline had finally left, and with her clean hand Kate had covered her mouth.

“Fuck, no.” Victoria nearly yelled, “No, no you don’t. Not in my fucking car.” Kate doesn’t mind the swearing right now, and is all too happy when Victoria pulled over – after already being a ways away from the hospital to let Kate relieve herself of breakfast. “Fucking great,” Victoria groans, “why couldn’t you fucking do that after you scissored the bitchy nurse?”

“Too many coming out of the hospital,” Kate gasped after pulling herself back into Victoria’s car, shutting and locking her door as she does. “Not much time for that when we needed to get away.”

“We still technically need to,” Victoria griped, glaring at the road ahead of them. “It’s great that the hospital is basically an hour from Arcadia Bay, but how do we know it’s not the same there?”

“We don’t.” Kate admitted, going to fumble with Victoria’s radio as Victoria put her foot on the gas. There is a bunch of radio stations basically playing regular music, it baffled Kate a little at how no one seemed to be aware of what exactly happened at the hospital. “No one is talking about it. Shouldn't there be like a warning or bulletin on the radio or a safe zone?”

“I don’t fucking know,” Victoria nearly snapped, Kate can tell by the white of her knuckles that she’s still reeling. “Look maybe the cost is clear in the Bay, but what exactly are we going to do if it isn’t?”

“It doesn’t matter if the Bay is like the hospital, we just need to get to Blackwell Academy to collect some clothes and find a safe spot.”

“God you sound like one of those survivalists.” Victoria said, with less bite.

“My dad taught me and my sisters a few things on surviving.” Kate admitted, holding onto her bag tightly. "That thing at the hospital and with Miss Kimberly,” Kate swallowed thickly, feeling guilty, “There was talk around the seventh night into my stay there Victoria, about a patient who came in with a bite on his shoulder. I only remember them saying he died and that was it, but by the next day one of the nurses commented on how he woke right up.”

“That sounds like some zombie bullshit,” Victoria nearly spat, but she only seemed to keep her gaze on the road. “He comes in with a bite, died, but wakes up hours later. Smells like some d-rated zombie bullshit.”

“How do you explain the hospital then or Miss Kimberly?” Kate questioned her, knowing it sounded farfetched, but it just fit.

“Honestly I don’t know and I don’t want to fucking know.” Victoria admitted, her voice sounded smaller than usual. “Just thanks for saving me or whatever.”

Kate only nodded her head in response. When she saw the sign that said ARCADIA BAY 30 MILES, Kate knew that Victoria had listened to her.

She only prayed that she wouldn’t have to kill anyone again anytime soon.


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

Upon returning to Arcadia Bay Kate noticed just how normal everything seemed. People were walking from shop to shop, like they normally would on a typical Thursday. A couple laughing, someone woman talking on her phone, and people just living.

No one was bloody or looked crazed, and Kate had to look down at the blood on her own hand to be sure if it was still there – and she nearly jumped out of her skin when Victoria grabbed Kate’s free hand with her own.

Kate peeled her gaze away from the window to look at Victoria. Her jaw was clenched and her hand on the stirring wheel was equally so, but if baffled Kate a little when she realized just how gentle Victoria was while holding onto her hand.

“You’d think the hospital would have been some damn dream.” Victoria finally exhaled sharply, drawing Kate’s attention to her. “This place isn’t what I expected it to be,” Victoria let go of Kate’s hand then, “I had to grab your hand to make sure I wasn’t imagining all of that shit or whatever.”

Kate didn’t exactly understand why the loss of contact of Victoria’s hand, coupled with what she had just said, caused her heart to clench. She looked away from Victoria, deciding to look back at the red stain still on her hand – the sick feeling was still there.

“Dreams tend to be bright,” Kate said, softly. “When you dream nobody dies, and what happened at the hospital was definitely no dream Victoria.” Kate leaned back against her seat looking out the windshield, “I’d call it a fucking nightmare, but I would have woken up by now – and Miss Kimberly would scold me about my food choices.”

“Wow, Kate fucking Marsh can swear.” Victoria whistled, choosing to deflect what Kate said with her own personal humor, and Kate wasn’t very appreciative of that. “Who knew little Christian girl had it in her, what would God say?”

Kate didn’t say anything at first. She didn’t know how to respond. Was Victoria being serious? Hadn’t Victoria mocked her enough? God was still a sore subject for her, and with what happened at the hospital and in the parking lot.

Kate just sat statue-like.

She could scream, she could blame, and she could curse – all of them revolving on what she _could_ do when it comes to Victoria’s way with words. But it only made Kate feel more exhausted like she was a week prior when she felt like she lost her faith completely.

Her silence must have disturbed Victoria to some degree because Kate heard the tsk escape from Victoria’s lips. An acknowledgement, Kate would like to hope – but that was still a hard sell when it comes to one Victoria Chase.

Though Kate still felt her ear twitch when words came out of Victoria’s mouth.

“Look that was insensitive of me or whatever,” Victoria sighed, “I’m not the fuckin’ best with words Kate, I’ve never been if our visits have been any indication.” Another sigh, coming out in a short burst. Kate was sure then, that Victoria was nervous. “I just, shit Kate. There was blood – and seeing the Bay like this. What the hell do you want me to say?”

“Nothing.” Kate admitted her tone soft, almost whisper-like. “We should get to Blackwell and just decide from there.”

If Kate looked over at Victoria, she’d catch the furrowed brows and brief nod – but she doesn’t. Kate’s only focus was getting to the bathroom and cleansing the blood off of her hand.

 

* * *

 

They make it to Blackwell in relative silence. The parking lot was packed and thankfully the courtyard was empty. Kate’s only reasoning was that class was in session now, remembering that it’s still early in the morning.

Alongside Victoria they slip inside their dormitory. Kate chose to say nothing, making a beeline towards the showers – since the regular bathroom had caution tap all over it. She dumped her bag on the floor and with her clean hand, after reaching the sink, turned the hot water on. Kate pumped as much soap as she could onto her blood stained hand and scrubbed.

The water stung, her skin was flush and begun to blemish beneath the merciless heat; yet Kate can’t seem to stop scrubbing.

Miss Kimberly had been kind to her during the time Kate had been in the hospital. Maybe it was her job to be, and she didn’t have to be. Maybe if she wasn’t Kate wouldn’t feel as awful by the blood, but she wasn’t awful.

Even if she was Kate knew it would have ended with the same result.

 _It stings, it stings_ , Kate nearly cried, _I’m alive. It stings, my chest hurts._

Kate probably would have stood there scrubbing her hand until the water ran cold and most of her skin was gone, but she doesn’t get to. She’s jerked from the sink, her vision blurred – and she’s pulled against something solid and warm and _alive_.

“Jesus Christ,” the voice, Victoria’s despite the fact it sounded muffled by the embrace. “I leave you alone for two minutes Kate, two fucking minutes. Don’t fall apart now.”

“She’s dead, I killed her.” Kate’s voice rasped. “I didn’t even think twice Victoria. She wasn’t Miss Kimberly, and she would have got you.”

“Well, she didn’t.” Victoria said, her voice teetered between soothing and harsh. “You saved me. Is that what you want to hear? You saved me, and I’m hugging you. Which is more than I could say about what I would do for most people.”

Kate doesn’t decipher the words, knowing there was a hidden meaning, but choosing instead to ignore it. Kate chose to simply press her face against Victoria’s chest, and let’s herself just be comforted by the body holding hers upright.

 

* * *

  

Max felt antsy.

Class had just started and she already felt so done. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Rachel wasn’t at her seat and neither was Victoria – while she had become fast friends with Rachel upon her rescue from the Dark Room, she couldn’t say the same for Victoria – but they had become somewhat civil.

Their teacher drilled on and on about shutter techniques and how to catch perfect lighting. It was honestly drool material, and Max had thought rather briefly that Mr. Jefferson – for all his deranged faults, at least made the material bearable.

That’s possibly the only thing that Max would agree on, and she honestly wished he’d rot in the coldest, harshest, reaches of hell. Like he doesn’t even deserve the warm of Hellfire.

 _God_ , Max groaned _, that’s some serious shit Kate would say._

Max felt her heart pang a little, but allowed herself to smile. Kate’s alive and in the hospital getting the help she needs, and Max is lucky to have Chloe – her best friend and rock, take her to see Kate.

Speaking of, Max felt her phone vibrate against her thigh, and she glanced down at her pocket with a knowing grin.

 _She’s so friggin’ predictable_ , Max chuckled softly removing her phone and hiding it from the teacher’s view like an actual Blackwell Ninja. Her smiled dropped, however, at the sight of the message or say messages.

 **Chloe:** Max some crz shit went down w/ David this morning, I dunno how to fuckin’ explain it or what caused it but shit wasn’t rite.

 **Chloe:** I know I’m known for jokin and shit, but fuck Max he had a chunk of his fuckin’ flesh missing from his arm and he fuckin’ came at me like some animal Max

 **Chloe:** I fuckin’ freaked ok? I don’t fuckin’ know Max, I fuckin’

Max felt her heart pound. Eyes widening a fraction at the next part of Chloe’s message.

 **Chloe:** I fuckin’ stabbed him, in the chest – probs in the fuckin’ heart, and he didn’t fall. He kept comin’ at me and I just I stabbed him again and fuck there was so much blood, but he just kept coming until I stabbed him in the head.

 **Chloe:** I thought about going to Two Whales to my mom, but I can’t face her. I just fuckin’ can’t Max. She’s gonna hate me, I just left him n I made it 2 ur room n Rachel is here with me

Max didn’t even think. She gathered her things quickly, shoving everything into her bag, and practically bolted out of the room before the teacher could even utter two words at her.

Chloe killed David? Who tried to attack Chloe repeatedly? Max didn’t want to believe it. David Madsen could be a huge asshole, but there was no doubt that he didn’t love Chloe. He was like her that way, not the best at showing it.

 _When I get to my room Chloe is going to laugh at me_ , Max reassured herself, _she’s fine, David’s alive, and she’ll snicker with Rachel at how gullible I am or some shit, and it was some scheme to get me to skip class._

Max wanted to think as much, and kept on thinking as much right up until she made it to the dormitory. Part of her wished she stopped to admire the cold October weather, but can’t deny how fast her legs had carried her.

She was almost to her room, she just needed to pass the shower room, and she would be in time to call Chloe and Rachel assholes. But Max doesn’t make it as she planned.

Max ran right into someone rounding the corner, and landed flat on her boney ass.

“Fuck,” Max swore, loudly. “Ouch, fuck.”

“Nice vocabulary Maxine.”

 _Victoria fucking Chase_ , Max groaned, _what a fucking surprise._

Max was ready to tell Victoria to shove it, with a glare that could kill, and would have. If not for the fact when she looked up she saw Kate standing next to Victoria, holding onto her arm like some lifeline.

“Kate?”

“Max?”

Max took her gaze away from Victoria and Kate to see Chloe, whose arms were covered in blood along with her clothes, and Rachel not too far behind her.

“Chloe,” Max gasped pushing herself upright. “Chloe what happened!”

“I told you,” Chloe laughed, her voice hollowed out from crying, Max knew enough at least by how red Chloe’s eyes were. “He fuckin’ came at me, and I just reacted.”

“Have you been bitten?”

Max looked over her shoulder to see Kate, gripping onto Victoria’s arm tightly – and Victoria not looking fazed by it.

“What?” Max heard Chloe asked dumbly, sounding about as baffled by the question as Max felt.

“She didn’t fuckin’ stutter Price,” Victoria hissed, eyes narrowed, “did he bite you or not?”

“Fuck you, Victoria.”

“Lay the fuck off Victoria.”

“Shut the fuck up Amber she just asked Price a simply fuckin’ question, and you – ”

“Don’t you fucking start with her Chase – ”

“Answer the damn question then – ”

“I think we all need to –ah.”

“Enough!” Max, and the other three, look at Kate – surprised to see her glaring at them. “Did he try to bite you Chloe?”

Max looked between Chloe and Kate, both were staring each other down, and finally Max watched Chloe’s resolve leave. Kate just seemed to have that effect on people once they got to be around her.

“He tried to, but I wouldn’t let him close to me.” Chloe grumbled, hugging herself. “I stabbed him a few times, the resilient bastard didn’t go down until I stabbed him in the head.”

“Was that fuckin’ hard to admit?”

“Victoria, not now.”

Max had expected Victoria to tell Kate to fuck off, but she doesn’t. She simply scowled at Chloe while doing her best to relax around Kate.

“The same thing happened at the hospital.” Kate finally said, Max watched her look away from Victoria to look at them. “People were covered in bites and blood and chasing people. Before we seen any of that though we were told to leave by one of the nurses. I – I uh.”

“I stabbed her in the head.” Victoria said flatly, “The nurse went to attack me in the parking lot and I stabbed her in the head with scissors that Kate had in her bag.”

Max felt her stomach quiver, looking between the nonchalant look Victoria held, and the confliction that was written all over Chloe’s face.

“So it didn’t just happen at Chloe’s house?” Rachel questioned finally, when the air around them had felt a little too thick to find bearable. Max was grateful for Rachel’s boldness to even ask a question.

“N-no.” Kate admitted, “I think it started at the hospital two days ago, but if it’s in Arcadia Bay too. Then I’m not exactly sure how widespread it is.”

“Well, what the fuck is it?” Chloe asked, her jaw clenched and Max wanted nothing more than to pull her in for a hug. “How do you even fuckin’ explain it? Shit looked like something out of a horror movie, and it hella was not fun to deal with.”

“Zombies.” Victoria muttered. “Nothing else seemed logical, even a movie monster buff would have to agree.”

The word zombies floored Max. Reanimated corpses coming back from the dead to eat brains? Hell, even by the description it sounded like some Resident Evil bullshit – but how and why?

Max wasn’t given time to ponder when the school speakers cut in.

“ **Attention, students,** ” Principal Wells’ voice cut through them, “ **for the time being all students are to remain in their dormitories upon further instruction.** **This is not a drill, all students are to be in their dormitories upon further instruction.** ”

Max felt her heart hammer against her rib cage, and was about to push Chloe to her room before anyone could see her when Victoria shook her head in disgust.

“They’re going to try and contain us in here when literally anyone could have been bitten. I don’t fuckin’ think so.”

“What do you suggest then Victoria,” Max finally managed to ask, taking her hoodie off and handing it to Chloe to cover up. “The doors lock, we could be safe.”

“More like sitting ducks waiting for a god damn goose to bite us,” Victoria huffed, folding her arms over her chest. “Just pack your shit, we have to leave.”

“Please, Max.” Kate added, “Victoria is right on this, even if you don’t exactly trust her,” Max heard Victoria scoff, “you can trust me. Okay?”

“Okay.” Max finally said, nodding her head at Kate. “Rachel and I will ride with Chloe in her truck, we’ll meet you in ten minutes, promise.”

“I believe you Max,” Kate smiled, faintly. “Watch out for them.”

Max could only nod her head as Kate and Victoria hurry to grab their things. When Max was able to pull herself out of her stupor she grabs Chloe by her head, thankful that her hoodie covered most of the blood spatter.

Max knew Rachel had already rushed to her room, and she quickly managed to do the same – Chloe was easier to pull with her. Neither spoke and Max felt that she needed to say something. But she wasn’t exactly sure what.

 _I’m sorry your step father, who was sometimes an asshole, became a zombie and tried to kill you. Yeah, right._ Max rolled her eyes, that wouldn’t go smoothly with Chloe, and she’d rather spare her the heart ache by not saying anything.

Max noticed Alice in her cage, and she looked over at Chloe. “Can you just pack me a bag? I’m going to grab Alice.”

Chloe only jerked her head in response and quickly did as Max asked. Both knew there wasn’t much time, and didn’t want to test Victoria’s ducks waiting to get bit theory. Max thought as much at least.

 

* * *

 

Max had said her goodbyes to Lisa – and realized upon climbing into Chloe’s truck. That she had only said goodbye to a plant, albeit her plant but still. Wiggling in her seat slightly, Max grabbed her phone.

While she knew she was leaving Blackwell behind for now, she could issue her friends a warning. Even if most of them wouldn’t believe her. Once the message is typed and sent via mass text message. Max feels herself slump against the seat.

Nobody had said anything.

Rachel was peering out of the passenger side window and Chloe only peered at the road ahead of them, keeping up with Victoria’s speed and just keeping her gaze forward.

Max decided it was best to look at Alice.

 _Well_ , Max thought, _you’re not the only one who went down a rabbit hole_.


	3. The Cabin and News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make it to the location Victoria had in mind, and our survivors learn some news about just how widespread the outbreak is.

The ride was relatively silent. Kate would almost find it soothing if not for the fact she had no idea where Victoria was taking them. She moved her gaze to the passenger mirror lazily just to be sure Chloe’s truck was still behind Victoria’s car – luckily it was, and Kate allowed herself a small smile.

Nothing had happened, yet. Most of the radio stations had still played regular music, but a few had issued a warning to stay indoors in the Bay area. While it was almost a relief to Kate – she still thought about the hospital and briefly wondered how fast zombies could walk.

“Hard to believe it’s only been an hour.” Victoria said, breaking the silence. “We’re almost there, just another turn of the road – and a dirt road path.”

“We’re going off the map?” Kate asked, feeling slightly intrigued despite the raw quality in her voice. “Is it safe where we are going?”

“It’s best not to be surrounded by people,” Victoria said, shrugging her shoulder – the action Kate only caught when she turned to look at Victoria. “And it’s a cabin we’re headed to. It should still be fully stocked and generated, granted I haven’t been there in a month.”

“Is it a family cabin of yours?” Kate couldn’t stop the question, but it came showing her curiosity when it regarded Victoria.  

“No.” Victoria chuckled dryly. “It’s Nathan’s actually or well his parents, but they never use it. Some of the Vortex Club kids would crash there on weekends to party. Sometimes it was nice to have a change of scenery.”

“Oh.” Kate found her heart clench oddly and her skin feel clammy at hearing Nathan’s name. While he had only drugged Kate, she still felt the fear claw within her skin desperate to seep out. “I see. At least you had something in mind on where to go.”

Kate looked back at the window then watching the trees come and go from view. Her lip twitched when she felt Victoria slip her free hand with Kate’s.

Kate liked to believe it was Victoria’s way of apologizing.

 

* * *

 

 

When they pulled up to the cabin it looked unbothered and not exactly what Kate had expected. It looked like a typical log cabin albeit it looked about two stories in height and the porch was gated and screened, but still gave off that rustic feel.  

“I expected a mansion.” Kate admitted turning to look at Victoria, while Victoria put her car in park.

“Trust me, we all did.” Victoria tsked, more than likely holding back a chuckle. “Don’t let it fool you though, it’s mostly tech on the inside.”

“I see.” Kate nodded her head, unbuckling her seatbelt. “We should probably head inside. I’m guessing it has a tv?”

“It does,” Victoria admitted, causing Kate to nod her head. “Oh uh, Kate?”

Kate looked over at Victoria seeing just how nervous she looked and in turn swallowed thickly. “Yes, Victoria?”

“I – uh, I’m – ah,” Victoria stopped short, causing Kate to look at her concerned. Especially because Victoria seemed to have something important to say. “Forget it,” Victoria sighed, “we should get out of the car and get our things before Caulfield and friends leave.”

“Okay, Victoria.”

Kate didn’t know what she expected from Victoria, and wouldn’t let herself dwell on it when she pushed the door open to exit.

Once she stepped out of the passenger side, and closed the door she was greeted by Max holding Alice’s cage – and finally for the first time that day a grateful smile bloomed across Kate’s lips.

“You brought Alice for me?”

“I couldn’t leave her behind,” Max admitted, maneuvering Alice’s cage to keep her leveled. “She was in my room and I knew you had missed her.”

“Thank you, Max.” Kate said, her voice showing it’s gratitude through its sincerity. “I’m glad you thought of her, I’ve been a bad mama.”

“Hey, hey, no.” Max shook her head, stepping closer with Alice’s cage. “Today’s been eventful for all of us – especially you, Victoria, and Chloe. Making sure Alice was brought was the least I could do.”

“Are you two coming or what?” Victoria called, rudely, from the porch – where Chloe and Rachel were looking uncomfortable beside her. “It’s safer to have your damn moment inside, so let’s go.”

Kate didn’t miss the expression on Victoria’s face, the way her scowl seemed to hide something else, but simply shook her head. She looked at Max keeping her smile intact. “You go on inside with Alice, I need to grab my bags.”

“Alright, Kate.” Max smiled in turn, looking back towards the porch. “I should go check on Chloe and Rachel, and see if Chloe packed anything for her to wear so she can shower. I - I’m sure she wants to get the blood off of her.”

“Tell Chloe I feel for her, it’s – it was unsettling to have witness something that,” Kate lied, feeling guilty and ashamed, but did not want Max to pester Victoria about lying for her. “I could only…imagine what Chloe is going through.”

“I’ll tell her Kate, thank you.”

“Hey, we don’t have all day!” Victoria shouted, seeming to sound as annoyed as she looked. “Get your asses in gear.”

Kate watched Max roll her eyes before heading towards the cabin with Alice. Victoria seemed like her normal self now, rude and bossy. Kate wanted to find it a relief, but she thought of how gentle Victoria had been with her – especially in the bathroom at Blackwell. And the hand holding, her apology, her lying for Kate about Miss Kimberly’s death.

Victoria Chase was many layers, and Kate wasn’t sure if this apocalypse – or whatever it was – would help Kate unravel her.

“Kate, come on!”

Kate only shook her head, Victoria and the others were waiting for her inside. Without wasting any more time Kate grabbed her bags out of the trunk, Victoria left it open for her, and closed it. They weren’t very heavy, only holding a few of Kate’s books and small suitcase with most of her clothes.

Before heading inside Kate looked back at the dirt road they came on. The sun was still out, being that it was eleven in the morning, and it made the tree line around the cabin look peaceful. Though Kate still imagined that it could look eerie at night.

 _And the dead are now walking around_ , Kate bewildered, _I’d hate to see them out here at night. I hope this place is safe enough._

A shiver ran down her spine at the thought.

“Kate,” Victoria said, voice up close and startling. “I know this is still all brand new and shit, but please could you come inside. I need a buffer so I don’t strangle any of the members of the golden trio.”

“S-sorry,” Kate finally managed, “got lost in my head a moment.”

“That would totally be fine if we were inside,” Victoria said kindly, Kate knew a ‘but’ was going to follow. “But I – we don’t know how widespread this thing is remember? I rather you be inside being lost in that head of yours than – .” Kate didn’t quite catch the end of Victoria’s sentence because she mumbled it.

“Than what Victoria?”

“Than getting bit or whatever.” Victoria flushed, grabbing Kate’s suit case from her hands. “Let’s go inside now, we’re – uh, we’re bunking together if that’s chill with you?”

“That’s fine with me,” Kate smiled softly and she swore Victoria’s flush only got deeper for a moment. “I haven’t bunked with anyone since the last time I’ve been home with my sisters.”

“That’s cool.” Victoria said, sounding genuine. “Taylor and Courtney would bunk in my room every now and then. Usually after some party if none of us got lucky.”

“So it’s kind of the same for us.” Kate said, sounding a bit unsure. “I mean – not the exact same, but we’ve shared a room with other people before.”

“Yeah, that’s exactly it.” Victoria agreed, once they made it inside. Kate hadn’t realized they were even walking at all. “Amber since you’re sitting there can you shut and lock the porch and then the door?”

“Since you asked so nicely I will Icky Vicky,” Rachel said smiling sweetly. “Max’s helping Chloe in the bathroom, so it’s occupied for now if you two need to go.”

“Jokes on you there is more than one bathroom,” Victoria said, snidely. “Don’t care what Caulfield and Price are doing – I have enough of my own concerns for the time being.”

“Whatever, Victoria.” Rachel chuckled then looked directly at Kate, and then looked back at Victoria smirking. “At least this one looks sweet and innocent enough.”

Kate glanced at Victoria to see her scowl, her eyes narrowed at Rachel with so much venom that Kate felt it was time to say something.

“Victoria, can you show me the room now?” Kate did her best to keep her voice light, not wanting to add onto Victoria’s frustration. “Please?”

“Yeah, fine. This way,” Victoria huffed, scowl still in place as she looked at Rachel before heading off to the room. “Eat shit Amber.” And with that Victoria had made way not even waiting for Kate to follow.

Kate saw Victoria disappear down the hallway, and then peeled her gaze away to look at Rachel – who was chuckling.

“It’s so fun to rile her up sometimes, didn’t know how much I missed it.” Rachel was staring at Kate, giving her a once over and then smiled sweetly – almost disarming. “You must be Kate. Max and Chloe told me a bit about you.”

“I am,” Kate admitted, not knowing what to think of Rachel up close. “We’ve had classes together since the start of freshman year. You would sleep in most of them.” 

“Oh. I guess that’s why I barely remember you.” Rachel said, looking sheepish. “It probably would have helped if we talked some. Anyways, you best not keep Vicky waiting. I’m going to lock up.”

“Okay, see you in a bit Rachel.”

“See you.”

Kate made her way down the hallways without incident then, and part of her figured Victoria would go for the master bedroom. While the assumption of Victoria going for the Master Bedroom only steamed off of her ‘I only accept the best’ attitude – Kate wished she wouldn’t judge Victoria on that, but still parts of her still weren’t ready to be accepting.

“Kate, you’re about to walk into the hallway closet door,” Victoria’s voice called out from behind her, causing Kate to jump. “Geez, it’s just me. Didn’t mean to give you a heart attack.”

“I-it’s fine,” Kate stuttered, turning to look at Victoria, “Wasn’t looking on where I was going. I was just walking?”

“Amber wasn’t rude to you was she?” Victoria asked, her eyes scanning Kate’s face – causing Kate’s heart to thud against her rib cage. “I’ll speak to her if she was a bitch to you Kate.”

“You don’t need to,” Kate said quickly, words rushing off of her tongue. “She was actually sweet to me, and just thought it was funny to rile you up. S-she said something about how she missed doing that, but that was it.”

“Typical Amber,” Victoria grumbled, putting her hand on Kate’s back leading her into the bedroom they were going to share. “She makes you feel special, like you’re the only one in the room with her when she talks to you. Just from what I’ve seen of course.” A sigh escaped Victoria’s mouth before looking at Kate. “I’m going to go check the tv for any news, make yourself comfortable. If anything major is on – you know like them announcing the dead walking, I’ll come get you.”

“Okay.” Kate said, giving Victoria a small smile. It seemed to satisfy Victoria a moment, before she moved her hand from Kate’s back to her arm. Victoria looked as if she wanted to say something, but she doesn’t. Victoria simply smiled at Kate, giving her arm a soft squeeze, and left the room without looking back.

Kate let her mind focus on the expression Victoria held when she spoke about Rachel, and the way she worded it, and ignored how her cheeks had heated up by Victoria being sweet to her.

 _It sounded personal_ , Kate mused while placing her bag next to her suit case at the foot of the king sized bed _. I wonder if she and Rachel – probably not. It’s silly of me to think on_.

Kate shook her head, unknowingly shaking her hair loose. It had been in a messy bun since this morning, but it seemed Kate shook her head too often. The locks of her hair bounced free, cascading down her sweatshirt. Kate made no move to fix it, still feeling bouts of exhaustion wash over her.

While sleep was tempting Kate knew she shouldn’t, and decided to exit the room without further thought. She made her way back to the lounge – it was eerily quiet or it seemed that way until Kate heard the tv in the background.

Kate brought her focus into view. She couldn’t see the images on the screen for Victoria, Rachel, and Chloe – who was freshly cleaned and changed – were blocking her view. The closer Kate got towards them the more she seemed to notice them, instead of the screen.

Rachel had her arms wrapped around herself. Kate only noticed when she saw Rachel’s hands gripping the sides of her shirt. Chloe was shaking her head, her short hair swaying with the movement – and Kate noticed Max was sitting on the couch, closest to Chloe and holding her hand. Max’s head was downward.

Finally Kate shifted her gaze to Victoria. Her shoulders were tense, her hands curled into fists at her side. Kate wanted to reach out towards her, until the reporters voice broke through to Kate.

“I repeat,” The anchorman said, loudly. “California has gone dark, there has been no word from anyone within the sunshine state. Parts of Washington State have gone dark, too. Starting in Seattle, throughout Fort. Lewis and some of their neighboring cities and towns.” The anchorman paused, looked at the monitor. “It would seem these incidents are happening in other states around us as well. The states are Nevada, Idaho, Montana, and Utah. We do not know the cause of this commotion, but we advise that it is not safe to venture outdoors. Please stay inside until help arrives and directs you to a safe zone. I repeat – ”

The tv turned off then. Kate was about to ask if the power went out, but knew it would be a foolish question since the lamps were still on. Any question Kate would have seemed to die within her throat when Victoria turned away from the screen. Her eyes were puffy, no tears had yet spilled, but Kate knew without a doubt that Victoria wanted them to.

So Kate did the only thing she can think of. She opened her arms for Victoria, willing to comfort her, but also expecting to be rejected. They weren’t friends, they barely really knew each other. Yet Kate wanted to, especially because Victoria had done the same for her only two hours prior.     

Kate felt her heart lurch when she saw Victoria glare, her mouth twisted in disgust. Yet nothing hateful came out nor did Victoria do what Kate expected.

Without any more prompting than her arms being open, Victoria walked over to Kate – accepting Kate’s offer for an embrace. The angle was awkward due to Kate being shorter, but she did her best to maneuver her arms to reach Victoria’s back. Victoria’s face was pressed into Kate’s hair, and by the muffled sound against it Victoria was crying.

And Kate had prayed for the second time that day to allow her to be Victoria’s rock, especially when all Kate wanted to do was cry as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a bit of a time skip, and we get to see who listened to Max's warning. Anyways, thank you for viewing! Kudos and Comments are welcomed here. :'D


	4. To the Bay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two weeks, and our girls need some supplies.

It had been a week since they arrived at the Prescott cabin. A whole week for the news to finally announce that zombies were amongst them and that it wasn’t some hoax. Another week for most of Oregon to lose its power.

Luckily the Bay area still had running electricity, but it wasn’t safe to simply stroll about. The dead walked there now, not much given that Arcadia Bay wasn’t big in size, but enough to make anyone weary of venturing out.

It would have seemed so anyways, but Victoria could only roll her eyes.

 _We’re the only living dumbasses it seems_ , Victoria mused gripping the bat tightly. Victoria, Kate, and Chloe had agreed to make a supply run – leaving Max and Rachel to hold down the cabin for them. Given that Chloe’s truck had more room in it they took that, but the damn thing was loud, and Victoria feared it would draw too much attention. Which made her evermore thankful for Kate, her saving grace. Kate had suggested they park out of the Bay limit and walk on foot to get their supplies.

At first Chloe had argued that it was stupid to go into town without the protection of the truck, but Kate had been persistent. Finally when Chloe quit her bitching they had set off, not running into trouble upon arrival.

Their first stop was the gas station, which was untouched – save for a few smeared blood stains on the door. They hit the jack pot when they noticed the water bottles and an abundance of snack food.

Victoria knew they couldn’t carry it all though, and went to say as much. Or well, she would have if Kate hadn’t already told Chloe and Victoria to go get a shopping cart down the road.

Victoria remembered objecting. She went as far to raise her voice at Kate, but she was adamant. Victoria knew she wouldn’t have a chance to argue, and Chloe had then drug her away from the gas station with Victoria thrashing about.

 

* * *

 

 

And here they were now standing in front of one of the grocery stores in town. Most of the carts where at the front, and Victoria only clutched the bat tighter.

“At least they could have left carts away from the fucking door,” Victoria groaned, shifting her gaze around the parking lot. Thankfully no walking dead bodies in sight – Victoria didn’t want to press her luck though.

“Quit your bitchin’ Chase,” Chloe grunted once they got to the carts. “That’ll be the quickest way to get us killed, and I don’t plan on dying. Not when Max is waiting for me to come back to her.”

“God, that’s gross.” Victoria muttered, shifting her hand to point it at the cart. “Okay Price since you want to tell me to quit bitchin’ grab the cart. I don’t want to keep Kate waiting.”

“Now who’s gross?” Chloe grumbled and grabbed the cart – much to Victoria’s satisfaction. “Didn’t you used to bully poor Kate until she stood on top of the roof?”

“I did.” Victoria admitted, her jaw clenched slightly. “I get to live with that for the rest of my life, unless some damn corpse gets me. But you know keep on pretending I’m heartless Price.”

“Nah, you’re just a bitch.” Chloe said plainly, turning the cart away from the building – causing the automated doors to open. “Heartless would be leaving Kate at the hospital or not seeing her at all.”

“I’m glad you see it that–” Victoria stopped her sentence, movement from within the building caught her eye. “Price not to be a typical bitch, but can you get your ass moving.” Two corpses exited the building then, close enough to grab them. “Now!” Victoria ordered Chloe while lifting her bat to swing.

Chloe did as Victoria said darting away with the cart by the time Victoria cracked the closest zombie in the head. He didn’t go down right away, groaning loudly as his lifeless eyes peered at Victoria. Victoria felt her heart rate accelerate by the sight of him. The left side of his face almost gone, exposing his gums and teeth.

Fear was crawling its way through Victoria, nearly entangling most of her will to move. She thought of Kate then. Her smile, the softness of her voice, how sometimes she couldn’t stop looking at her, and despite everything between them Victoria was sure Kate would cry for her.

“Not here,” Victoria grunted lifting the bat back up, “I’m not going to die yet because of you fuckers.”

She swung the bat again, quite positive that she cracked his skull this time. When he went down, Victoria slammed the bat down again – and again, and again, and again. Overkill could have been used at this point. Chloe had grabbed her arm stopping Victoria.

“Shit, Victoria. He’s head is gone!” Chloe whisper exclaimed. “I got the other one in two hits with the meat tenderizer. We should–”

The doors opened again causing them both to look up. Victoria heard the way Chloe’s breath hitched, and Victoria felt her blood run cold.

There stood a kid no more than eight it seemed. Her right arm was mangled and Victoria felt her stomach lurch. Chloe swore beside her – a few collected fucks, and Victoria was sure at this point she was crying.

Victoria looked down at the bat. Her heart was feeling heavy, and she thought of what Kate had to do two weeks ago. To someone she knew, no less. Victoria felt the tears prickle in her eyes, but she stepped away from the headless man.

“Get the cart Chloe.” Victoria’s said, voice hoarse. “Don’t look back either Price. I’ll catch up.”

Victoria didn’t need to turn around and see if Chloe listened to her. The sound of Chloe’s boots touching the pavement and the cart’s wheels were enough proof that she had.

The animalistic groans from the girl were enough to make Victoria grip the bat tighter. Her knuckles white against the black of the metal.

Victoria did not take any great pleasure in raising the bat, nor could she stop the tears once it connected to the little girl’s skull. Victoria’s only comfort was the fact that she swung the bat fast enough to make the first hit the killing blow.

But still that didn’t give her any comfort when she relieved her stomach content a moment later.

 

* * *

 

Victoria, after wiping her mouth off, met back up with Chloe at the gas station. The cart was nearly full and Victoria wanted to count it as a job well done. Until she noticed Kate wasn’t with Chloe.

“Chloe, where the fuck is Kate?” Victoria nearly shouted, scanning around the gas station hoping to spot her. “Was she gone before you got here? Why didn’t you–”

“Woah, hey. Chill the fuck out.” Chloe groaned. “Kate was here to help load half the cart. She told me to wait here while she made a pit stop.”

“Pit stop?” Victoria questioned, she knew she sounded ridiculous, but she didn’t want Kate anywhere by herself – not when the world was like this. “Jfc where the fuck could she have gone that was so god damn important by herself.”

“Look it isn’t ideal, but Kate can handle herself.” Chloe tried to reason, Victoria knew it was true because of Miss Kimberly that damned nurse, and could only glare at Chloe.

“How the fuck do you know that Price?”

“Because,” Chloe started simply, pointing to the side of the building. “There’s three dead corpses that weren’t there when we showed up. Two more inside, and one in the alleyway. All double dead because of Kate.”

Victoria didn’t want to believe Chloe – she was even ready to call her an asshole for lying to her, but Chloe merely grabbed Victoria by the arm. Chloe led Victoria over to the side of the building, and Victoria saw all the proof she needed.

“Fuck.”

“Right?” Chloe agreed, sounding a little in awe. “Little Kate did all of that on her own. I don’t doubt her skills here, and I’ll even bet she killed that nurse too.”

“I told you, I did that.”

“Yeah and then your ass froze before overkilling the zombie dude that came towards you.” Chloe pointed out, much to Victoria’s dislike. “Hell you didn’t even focus on the second one. I had to kill him. So excuse me for calling bullshit.”

Victoria was about to say something nasty to Chloe when movement caught her attention. She turned her head in time to see Kate, with a strap slung across her shoulder and a big bag attached to it. Victoria also saw a shot gun in Kate’s hand, and Victoria swore she never seen such a beautiful sight in her entire life.

“Took you long enough,” Chloe called out to her, “Good to see you thinking ahead too. You hit the gun store?”

“Yeah,” Kate sighed, smiling at both Chloe and Victoria – causing Victoria’s heart to flutter. “I ran into someone too.” Victoria watched Kate turn towards the alleyway she came out of, “the coast is clear.”

Victoria felt as confused as Chloe, at least by the look on Chloe’s face, when they looked at each other. Both ended up looking back at the alleyway when Brooke, Zachary, Justin, and Warren came running towards them – holding their weapons close.

“Well, aren’t you guys a sight for sore eyes.” Chloe said, bluntly. “Good to see other people alive and not some night of the living dead shit.”

“I’m sayin’.” Warren agreed. “When we saw Kate by the gun store, we tried to get her to come with us.”

“You mean after you thought I was a zombie, and tried to stab me?” Kate teased, slightly. Victoria looked at Kate then raising her brow before looking at Warren, scowling.

“Is this true?” Victoria asked, venom dripping on her tongue. “You tried to stab her?”

“Woah, woah. Chill,” Justin intervened. “It’s not like he meant to.”

“He didn’t know she was alive at first.” Brooke spoke out next, trying to come to Warren’s defense. “We didn’t know what to expect when we made our run out here. We’re just trying to get supplies to the others.”

“So there’s more of you alive?” Chloe asked, sounding as hopeful as Victoria wanted to be.

“Yeah, man.” Warren answered. “Max sent us a text before she vanished into thin air. Like how Kate, Victoria and Rachel had. But now that I see you, Kate, and Victoria I’m guessing Max and Rachel are safe?”

“Yeah, they’re not in town.”

“Cool, cool.” Warren said, looking a bit dejected. Victoria could care less about the puppy dog look, and turned away to walk towards the cart.

“We should get back to them.” Victoria said, finally. “They look like they have enough people to get back to their group. We should get back to ours.”

“As much as I don’t like the sound of that she’s right.” Chloe sighed, and Victoria was glad she agreed with her. “I don’t like being away from Max and Rachel. You guys do got it from here, right?”

“Yeah,” Warren answered. “We just need to grab some over the counter meds and water bottles.”

“Well there is a ton in there.” Victoria grumbled. “We got to go now though. Be safe or whatever.”

“Thank you Victoria.” Warren grinned, tilting his head towards the gas station. “Zach and Justin you guys grab what we need. Brooke and I will keep watch.”

“On it.”

“Right-o.”

Victoria watched them head inside, and then Kate and Chloe came near her ready to get going.

“Hey, maybe if we can later on we should meet up again.” Warren called out to them. “It would be nice to see Max again.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Victoria grunted, giving the cart a push.

“We definitely will Warren,” Kate said after, surprising Victoria with her closeness. “You guys stay safe!”

“I’ll tell Max you said hey!” Chloe called and Victoria was ready to tell her to shut it. Just because they did some zombie killing today did not mean Victoria wanted an encore.

Still Victoria did her own kind of silent prayer, and hoped Warren and the rest weren’t dumb enough to get killed just yet.

 

* * *

 

After everything was packed and loaded – and they were safe inside Chloe’s truck. Victoria let herself gaze out of the window.

Two weeks ago Victoria was sure she lost her family. Especially when the news mentioned Seattle. Her parents were rich, yeah, but not wise enough to survive in this type of situation. At least to Victoria they weren’t. She did feel sad of course, they were her parents. Assholes, but they made her.

Part of Victoria realized that without Kate she’d be alone completely. She’d never admit that out loud of course. A Chase must never sound weak to anyone, not even to themselves.

Thankfully Victoria felt the familiar ridge of Kate’s hand. It had become their thing in the past two weeks also.

Not friends, not lovers, but to Victoria – which is all it should really matter to anyways. Kate was something special. It took her almost dying for Victoria to realize this, and Victoria wanted to spend the rest of her life making up for that.

She just didn’t know how to, so instead she chose to squeeze Kate’s hand softly – and hoped they make it back to the cabin soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the person who bookmarked this! And for the comments and kudos so far. I'm really hoping you guys are enjoying yourselves so far, and also comments are welcomed here!
> 
> Unless you want to talk to me about the characters and such, and in that case find me on tumblr! My username is luciferthatsgay :'D


	5. The Plan that brought Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our girls need a plan, some sleep, and when the time finally comes they know what they're going to do.

It had only been a day since they returned from their trip from the Bay for supplies. It felt like a bonus upon their return to see the cabin still intact as well.

Now they were all seated at the table with a map of Arcadia Bay in front of them that laid flat against the surface of the table beside an even bigger map of the United States. Kate, who was freshly showered, had her arms crossed in front of her chest. 

“Alright,” Max breathed out tiredly, causing Kate to look at her. “So we need a game plan. The cabin is safe for now, but there is never a guarantee.”

“We know that Caulfield.” Victoria said, who was standing beside Kate. “It’s where we’d need to go, and the shit we would need. Cause between my car and Chloe’s truck we won’t have enough room if Warren’s group wants to tag along.”

“Watch it, Chase.” Chloe grunted, glaring at Victoria. “Max is just trying to get this going because we’ve been standing here for ten minutes already. So don’t start your bitchin’ now.”

“Fuck off, Price.” Victoria grumbled, and Kate moved her hand – on instinct – grabbing Victoria’s hand.

“Let’s not bicker, it’s only six in the morning.” Kate finally said, sighing when Rachel softly groaned in the background. “I think we should have waited until people were rested.”

“What are you suggesting then Kate?” Chloe grumbled, arms folded – with Max’s head back to resting on her shoulder. “We know there is a group of Blackwell kids alive, and if they managed to survive that means my mother did too.”

“I understand Chloe,” Kate said, kindly. “My family can still be out there too. At least my dad and sisters. I’d want to see them as much as you want to see your mom, but we’re not all awake enough yet to devise a plan. Especially because we ran out of coffee.”

“I knew we forgot something,” Chloe groaned and Kate felt herself ease a little. “You’re right. I’m just anxious ya know? We’ve all seen zombie movies, and if this is anything like the movies we’ve watched I’d at least like to see my mom one last time.”

“I-I actually never seen any zombie movies or any movies that were R-Rated,” Kate admitted, her cheeks heated up from the tired stares in her direction. “Max already knows about that, I thought she told you.”

“Shit, no. I must have been hella stoned if she did.” Chloe said, rubbing the back of her neck. “If I had known that beforehand we’d have had a horror movie night. Guess we can’t now though, because it’s kinda the reality we live in.”

“Sorry,” Kate said, rubbing the back of her neck with her free hand. “Anyways everything is still locked up. You guys should go back to sleep for now. We’ll do some real planning later, promise.”

“Yeah,” Victoria chimed in, “Caulfield is practically sleeping on you, and Amber looks dead on her feet – just without the creepy zombie look.”

“Fuck you, Icky Vicky.” Rachel finally groaned, and went to head towards her room to sleep probably.

“Alright, after we’re all rested we make a game plan.” Chloe yawned, wrapping her arm protectively around Max. “I’m getting her to bed now, see you guys in a bit.”

“God, they’re so god damn domestic sometimes.” Victoria finally added in, a yawn slipped out of her mouth as she said it causing Kate to chuckle.

“What does that make us?” Kate asked, giving Victoria’s hand a squeeze. “We hold hands and sleep beside each other.”

“O-only because it seemed practical, and after the hospital I d-didn’t want you to be alone.” Victoria stammered, cheeks a lovely red. It made Kate’s heart flutter, and she smiled at how Victoria grumbled. “Whatever, let’s go back to bed Marsh.”

“I’m back to Marsh now?” Kate said, teasingly. “I thought we finally got to a first name bases Victoria.”

“You’re enjoying yourself aren’t you?” Victoria asked, tugging Kate’s hand – leading her towards the bedroom they slept in.

“Maybe a little,” Kate admitted, yawning softly against the palm of her hand. “Are you going to call me Marsh from now on? Am I to call you Chase?”

“God, you sound tired as shit.” Victoria groaned, giving Kate’s hand an affectionate squeeze. “No, Kate I’ll stick to calling you by your name – and please stick to calling me by mine. I can only deal with Price and Amber calling me that and that’s barely.”

Once they make it inside the room Kate let go of Victoria’s hand. “Maybe you should try changing that by calling them by their names Victoria?” Kate challenged, bending down to look at Alice.

“As if," Victoria chuckled,"they might think that I care or something.”

“Uh huh.” Kate acknowledged, slipping a carrot inside Alice’s cage for her bunny to eat. “I think you just don’t want to be vulnerable.”

Kate felt her eyes widen after the words so casually slipped from her mouth. They’re still not completely on friendly terms with what could and could not be said, and Kate felt like she just overstepped her bound – but Victoria just laughed. It wasn’t sinister nor humorless, and it caused Kate to turn around to see Victoria, standing by the bed in nothing but her bra and shorts.

Kate could feel her heart explode and she whirled back around to look at Alice’s cage bug eyed. She ended up earning a small tsk from Victoria, almost jumping out of her skin when she felt Victoria’s hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, sorry.” Victoria said, her voice soft. “Didn’t mean to scare you, but I’m not mad alright? Shit, I probably don’t want to be vulnerable. But like baby steps right?”

Kate peeked back over at Victoria, her eyes darting down to see Victoria still only in her bra and shorts. She looked away again, and felt the blush go to her ears. “N-nothing to worry about V-victoria.” Kate stammered, her embarrassment increasing. “Could you put a shirt on first? Was it a little warm in the sweater you borrowed from me?”

“Uh, yeah. Shit.” Victoria let go of Kate’s shoulder, part of her missing the contact. “You caught me off guard when I was switching out your sweater for a tee shirt. Wanted to cool down and sleep some more.”

“That’s fine, Victoria. Didn’t mean to catch you off guard though. I thought it was insensitive for me to say.”

“Nah, if it was I would have bitched about it.” Victoria said from across the room. “It’s safe for you to turn around now by the way. You know, just in case you want to catch some more sleep too?”

“I do.” Kate admitted turning around slowly, almost apprehensive, to see if Victoria was true to her word. She did notice Victoria’s bra on the floor near the foot of the bed. Kate shook her head of any thoughts that threatened to spill out, wanting to chalk it up as her needing more sleep too.

Slowly Kate made her way over to the bed, thankful that she wore a short sleeved shirt and boxer shorts. It was warm in the room after all, and not because Victoria was watching her every move with sharp eyes.

Definitely not that.

Finally Kate slipped into bed, followed by Victoria. When the covers were over them, Kate let her hand wiggle its way to Victoria’s – another thing they’ve silently did since sharing any form of space together.

After their fingers intertwined, Kate let her eyes flutter shut. Slowly, but surely, sleep begun to claim her. The only comfort Kate took with her inside her subconscious was the feeling of Victoria’s hand within her own, and only within her dreams would she ever know what that meant.

 

* * *

 

It had been some time around noon when Kate opened her eyes. Really it was more of a lazy flutter of lashes, and pushing strains of her long hair out of her face. Thankfully though Kate felt well rested, which usually happened when sleeping next to Victoria.

Turning her head Kate could see Victoria, still fast asleep, and allowed a small smile to overtake her features. Victoria looked so peaceful, not like she did two weeks prior on the first time waking up beside her. The distraught look on Victoria’s face back then would forever be etched into Kate’s mind, but right now she looked happy – and Kate didn’t want to interrupt that by gazing upon Victoria like she was.

Slowly Kate untangled her hand from Victoria, careful not to disturb her sleep by climbing out of bed. When Kate finally stood, she let her body stretch slightly before exiting the bedroom, and doing her best not to look back at Victoria.

When Kate made it to the kitchen she opened the fridge, thankfully it was still cool enough to keep their drinks chill, and nearly jumped when she closed the door spotting Rachel behind the fridge door.

“Looks like I’m not the only one up now,” Rachel chuckled, sweetly. “Didn’t mean to scare you either Kate. I’m guessing Icky Vicky is still asleep?”

The nickname almost sounded like a term of endearment to Kate, but she let it slide. After taking a sip from her water bottle Kate decided to speak. “Its fine, Rachel. Does that mean Chloe and Max are still asleep too?”

“Definitely, completely tangled into each other,” Rachel groaned. “Pretty much lost my fuck buddy and she isn’t even dating Max.”

Kate nearly choked on her water, decided it was best to put the cap back on it, and swallow what was already in her mouth. “I see.” Kate said after a moment, a very awkward moment. “I thought they were though? Chloe and Max anyways, they just seem like they are.”

“You’d think,” Rachel chuckled, shaking her head. “But no. Still just best friends. I’m sure one day they’ll acknowledge it.”

“Hopefully when it’s not too late then.” Kate agreed, feeling as if Chloe and Max should see what they mean to each other.

“What about you and Victoria,” Rachel finally asked, Kate noticed the way she rose her brow. “A cute thing like you with the ever wild Victoria Chase.”

“We’re not together,” Kate admitted, feeling her heart flutter again. “I think we’re kinda friends now, though. So that’s an improvement.”

“Hmm,” Rachel hummed, smiling almost knowingly at Kate. “Well, that’s a shame for Victoria.”

“Why do you say that?” Kate asked, not quite liking Rachel’s know it all stare.

“Because,” Rachel whispered, leaning towards Kate – slightly towering over her. “You look like you’re quite the catch.”

Kate felt the soft puff of Rachel’s breath tickling against her face, and her head spun with just how close Rachel was. Thankfully Kate heard her name being called from the hallway, and managed to step away from Rachel when the voice grew nearer.

“Kate?” Victoria called, sounding a tad worried. “Are you in here somewhere, please say you’re not outside?”

“I’m in here Victoria.” Kate answered, happy to note her own voice sounded normal. “I got up to get some water, and Rachel is in here too.”

“Oh, you finally look less of a zombie Amber.” Victoria said, stepping fully into the kitchen, glancing between Kate and Rachel. “Next time wake me up if you leave the bed Kate.”

“I-I thought you might have liked a few extra minutes of sleep,” Kate admitted rubbing the back of her neck. “And I was thirsty. I would have come back to the room to get you if the others were up.”

“Awh, Icky Vicky,” Rachel chuckled, Kate saw Rachel fold her arms in front of her chest. “You do care. It’s so refreshing to see your sensitive side babe.”

“Fuck you, Amber.” Victoria grunted, running a hand through her short hair. Kate felt her throat grow dry, and decided it was best to take a few more drinks of water – except Kate soon realized taking a drink from her water bottle would be a mistake.

“You already have. A few times actually.” Rachel chuckled and Kate’s water spewed out of her mouth, all over the floor. Instead of laughing – to Kate’s surprise – Rachel had begun to gently tap Kate’s back while Victoria carefully made it to Kate’s side. For a few moments Kate didn’t hear anything the two said, simply coughing up more water.

 _Great job Kate_ , she scolded herself _, now they’re probably going to think you’re immature and disgusted. Someone save me, please._

“Kate?”

“Yes, Victoria?” Kate acknowledged after a moment, her voice sounded raw.

“You alright now?” Victoria finally asked, rubbing Kate’s shoulder and looking directly into her eyes. “That was a lot of water that came out. You weren't chugging it were you?”

“I’m fine.” Kate sighed, after Victoria and Rachel gave her some space – and screwed the cap back on her bottle. “I wasn’t thinking when I was drinking, sometimes it can have some rather ill results.”

“Well, I’ll clean this up.” Rachel said, surprising Kate. “You can go wake up the wonder duo. We don’t want to waste anymore daylight and get planning. Right?”

“Right.” Kate smiled tightly, chancing a look at Victoria. “Would you like to help me wake them up Victoria?”

“Yeah, sure Ka-”

“Actually, I’m going to need Victoria for a moment Kate,” Rachel said, kneeling down to wipe the water up – exposing some of her cleavage. “I have to discuss the supplies with her. It shouldn’t take long okay?”

“That’s fine.” Kate said, before Victoria could object or call Rachel names. “I’ll be back with Chloe and Max in five.”

Kate heard Victoria grumble and looked over at Rachel a moment, who merely winked at her. Kate felt her stomach flop, and turned quickly walking out of the room without a glance back.

Rachel not only slept with Chloe but Victoria as well? For some reason it made Kate’s heart hurt, but she ended up shaking her head – and willed with all her might for the feeling to go away.

 

* * *

 

Kate found Chloe and Max upstairs in one of the guest rooms. They were a mess of limbs, sheets, and blanket. Kate wasn’t even sure where Max began and Chloe ended with just how entangled they were with each other.

 _So this is what Rachel meant_ , Kate mused – smiling softly at just how couple-y they looked. _I wonder if they’ll ever notice that they mean more to each other than just friends?_

Kate hoped they did anyways. It was clear at how much they meant to each other. Chloe and Max were more than best friends, at least to Kate and Rachel. Kate would even wager that Victoria saw it too.

Speaking of Victoria – Kate shook her head deciding to untangle the mess that Max and Chloe made themselves into.

“Max, Chloe.” Kate called out to them, tugging on their blanket. “It’s around noon and we have to start planning, please wake up.”

Neither budged and Kate didn’t want to leave Victoria with Rachel any longer than five minutes – so Kate pulled the blanket with all of her might, and unraveled both girls on the bed. To the point that they rolled right off the bed and onto the floor.

Thankfully, or not, Chloe landed on her back with Max pressed right on top of her, both groaned in unisons. Kate, despite doing it on accident, ended up kneeling forward with laughter bubbling out of her.

“I-hahaha-I’m, hah, sorry,” Kate laughed, loud and happily and beautiful. She felt bad of course, but couldn’t help herself. After the laughter finally died down within Kate, she wiped her eyes and looked at them apologetically. “I was trying to get you guys up. We have to do some planning, but since I made you guys fall – I’ll give you two minutes to collect yourselves.”

Chloe gave Kate the thumbs up and Max muffled an ‘okay’ against Chloe’s chest. Kate, feeling satisfied, exited the room they shared and went back downstairs to wait with Victoria and Rachel.

She only hoped that they remembered to be civil, among other things.

 

* * *

  

It had been an hour later and Kate wasn’t sure they really had any full proof plan. Victoria had suggested heading to a safe zone, Chloe wanted to charge the Bay to get the Blackwell kids and look for her mother, Max tried to suggest a tamer approach to the ‘Charge on Blackwell’, and Rachel said they should first find out where they should go.

Of course that entailed bickering – bickering that was still currently going on and Kate’s head felt like it was going to explode.

Without thinking Kate grabbed Victoria by the hand, instantly silencing her from the argument. She even grabbed Rachel by the arm, which also seemed to work. The only voice left talking away was Chloe's, and Kate just felt like going to bed at this point.

“Chloe, that’s enough.” Kate finally said, sighing. “We don’t even know the situation around and inside Blackwell. We only know that Warren and the others managed to secure a dormitory.”

“So what are you suggesting Kate?” Chloe asked, her voice still loud and challenging. “We can’t just leave them there.”

“We’re not going to.” Kate agreed, “We need long range walkie talkies, which I was able to borrow from the gun store.” Kate smiled proudly at the flabbergasted look on Chloe’s face, and continue with the plan. “A small group will have to head towards Blackwell and get the walkie talkies to Warren. Then we can make the real planning from there."

“Okay, but who’s going to go this time?” Max asked, looking at Kate questioningly. “There is only us and none of us need to die for this.”

“We won’t Max,” Kate said, kindly. “You and Chloe can stay with Victoria.”

“What?”

“I’m going to take Rachel with me,” Kate said, ignoring how everyone was staring at her – including Victoria. “Everyone likes Rachel, they’ll do better to listen to me if she is there.”

“Kate, are you sure?” Victoria asked, squeezing Kate’s hand. “Not that I don’t trust you, but I’m not sure Amber would make a good partner out there.”

“I’m sure.” Kate sighed, looking up at Victoria – giving her a small smile. “You deserve some rest, and I know this place will be doubly safe with you and Chloe keeping everything together with Max.”

“Okay, so when does this thing happen?” Max asked, drawing everyone’s attention from Kate and to her. “If the movies are anything to go by the zombies are most active at night. Cause of the cold air or some shit?”

“Then we’ll go in the morning,” Rachel said, finally. Kate’s hand was still on her arm. “That way we’re well rested and can get back before nightfall.”

“That’ll work.” Kate agreed, letting go of Rachel’s arm to touch her forehead. “If you don’t mind I’m going to go lay down now. All of your arguing earlier gave me a headache.”

“Sorry,” Max said, sheepishly. “We have our plan though, so there is that. You should sleep some Kate.”

“Yeah, we’ll get you when we whip something up for dinner.” Chloe added, grinning.

Kate only nodded her head, and turned to head towards the bedroom she shared with Victoria. Not letting go of Victoria’s hand on the way there.

 

* * *

 

Once they were both inside the room Kate finally willed herself to let go of Victoria’s hand. The silence that fell between them was a little unnerving, but Kate wasn’t going to argue that it wasn’t unpleasant either.

Kate slipped into bed then, and nearly jumped when she felt Victoria slide in too.

“You sure you want to go with Rachel,” Victoria finally asked, after the covers were over them. “I could totally be your partner in this. I’m even pretty lethal with a bat.”

“I’m sure,” Kate answered softly, shuffling a little closer to Victoria to give her some comfort. “That way Rachel is also out of your hair, and Chloe and Max can have their alone time.”

“They have plenty of alone time,” Victoria grumbled, and Kate couldn’t resist chuckling at it. “It’s not funny Kate. You’re leaving me alone with the domestic punk rock hipster duo.”

“Sorry,” Kate grinned and yawned, reaching for Victoria’s hand again. “Forgive me?”

There was a few moments of silence between them, enough that made Kate’s eyes feel heavy. Slowly she felt Victoria scoot closer to her, and Victoria’s fingers intertwined with Kate’s own. Part of Kate thought Victoria wasn’t going to answer her, and Kate decided to simply take comfort in her closeness.

Instead of hearing Victoria’s answer – because she had said it so softly, Kate’s eyes had finally fluttered closed, but she was pretty sure Victoria had said ‘Always.’, and always would be the most definite thing Kate would ever almost hear.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No zombie killing this chapter, sorry sorry. But now you guys have seen some Rachel/Kate interaction, and well since this a slow burn and I don't want to just jump in with Victoria and Kate just yet - how does that make you guys feel? Also if I were to be a little honest I didn't plan to make Rachel so adventurous? I think that's the word to use anyway - and I have rambled enough.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading thus far! Chapter six is almost done, and after I post it...probably tomorrow, I'll have an announcement. 
> 
> p.s Comments are welcomed here btw! I would love to interact with you guys over this fic. :'D


	6. Apologizes are a dozen and counting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Rachel begin their mission to get the walkie talkie to Warren and the others.

“You know I’m surprised you picked me.” Rachel said, leaning back in the passenger seat of Victoria’s car. It was still marginally early, going on five in the morning. “I figured Chloe or Vic would have been more your speed for this kind of mission.”

“Well, they’ve both went out with me the day before for the supply run.” Kate said evenly, her eyes focused on the road ahead of them. “I also figured this would give me some time with you.”

 _And time to get you away from Victoria so she has some breathing room_ , Kate added in her mind as an afterthought. The bickering wasn’t always constant, but when Victoria was left alone with Rachel or Chloe or both for any short period of time – well it was better this way. Max could easily be a buffer at keeping Chloe in check.

“Is little Kate Marsh hitting on me?” Rachel asked, sounding playful. “What would the people say about that?”

Kate felt her face heat up slightly by the playfulness in Rachel’s tone, gripping the steering wheel to keep her focus ahead. “Not a chance,” Kate finally said, when she felt like she could focus on the road and speak. “There aren’t many people left if you didn’t know that either. So it wouldn’t matter if I was.”

“Fair point.” Rachel hummed lowly, Kate would guess she was thinking by the sound of it. “I wouldn’t mind if you were – hitting on me that is. I’m sure a cutie like you has some adorable material.”

“Uh, no. Can’t say that I do.” Kate said, the heat within her face amplified, and she was sure that her blush was more noticeable. Thankfully the ‘Welcome to Arcadia Bay’ sign came into view. A little ways past it was the ½ mile to get into town. Even though they were in Victoria’s car, which was considerably a lot quieter, she still pulled the car to the side of the road and put it in park. “It’s not a far walk to Blackwell if we take the alleyways.” Kate finally said, after turning the engine off.

“So, what do we do if we run into trouble?” Rachel asked, her curiosity reminded Kate that she hadn’t exactly seen a zombie, much less had to deal with one.

“Try not to get bit or scratched.” Kate said, plainly. “Chloe said as much about scratches anyways. I’m not entirely sure, but don’t want to chance it either.” There was a pause, Kate ended up unbuckling her seat belt. “Also if there is more than five we should try not to chance it and go around.”

“So basically do and don’t do everything we’ve seen in the movies and read about in the books?” Rachel asked, her brow rose curiously. “Sounds very simple.”

“In a sense it does,” Kate agreed, chuckling nervously. “Never seen movies or read books about it though. Everyone was right when they said I was a religious freak.”

“Was?”

“I-I rather not talk about it.” Kate mumbled, more to herself, and pushed the car door open. “I’m going to call Victoria and the others to let them know we made it, then we can head into town.”

“Roger that, Katie.” Rachel grinned, stepping out of the car without anything else to say.

“It’s Kate.” She sighed, smiling softly after Rachel. At least she seemed to be chipper despite how earlier it was. Before Kate stepped out of the car she grabbed the walkie, and turned it on. A first it was a lot of static – so much so that Kate held it away from her ear, but once it cleared up Kate held the device to her mouth. “Is anyone reading this? Over.”

“Kate?” A voice, which sounded like Victoria’s, asked almost sounding hopeful. “Kate is that you? Over.”

“Yes. It’s me Victoria. Over.” Kate grinned, looking up at the early morning hues from the sunrise. Kate enjoyed the way the pink faded to yellow. “Just wanted to check in, and say we made it to the Bay. Over.”

“God, you don’t know how good it is to hear your voice. Ah, over.” Victoria sounded just as relieved as her words, and it made Kate’s heart swell. “Price and Caulfield are surprisingly awake still, and can also hear you. Over.”

“I’m glad. Over.” Kate chuckled, turning her gaze towards Rachel – and remembered they were on an important mission. “Rachel and I will be heading into town now. We will contact you when we reach Warren, not before. So this walkie will be silent until then. Over.”

“Alright. Over.” Victoria’s voice sounded wary, like she was still worried over Kate going with Rachel. Kate doesn’t get to ask as much anyhow, because Victoria spoke again. “Just be safe and get back here in one piece. Even Amber too. Over.”

Kate doesn’t get to say her response, the line had cut then, and Kate figured Victoria didn’t want them to waste any more time talking. Satisfied with checking in and getting to talk to Victoria she put the walkie back inside her book bag, and got out of the car.

“You ready?” Rachel asked, after fixing her boots.

“Yeah.” Kate admitted, rolling up the sleeves of the sweatshirt that belonged to Victoria. “Let’s go.” Kate said, after she clipped her hunter knife to her pants.

They both made way into town then, ever alert and vigilant.

On Kate’s part anyways.

 

* * *

 

Max felt like going back to bed, by all accounts on a normal day she still would be – given that it’s only going on five in the morning. That wasn’t the case anymore, but it still made Max tired. All in the same she was still just as worried as Victoria, who was still pacing in the kitchen after they heard from Kate.

Chloe wasn’t faring any better either. Max could feel the table shake by the sheer power within Chloe jerking her knee, the nervous tick she had since they were kids. Max, as softly as possible, placed her hand on Chloe’s knee – and Chloe automatic intertwined her fingers with hers.

Max wanted to smile at Chloe’s tenderness, but her mind drifted to two weeks ago. She was sure her world had ended when the news came in that Seattle had gone dark.

It had made her think of her parents, how loving and caring they were despite their objections for when Max said she was moving back to the Bay to finish school. She hadn’t left them on a sour note, after they understood she really wanted something out of her life, but it still stung because she hadn’t talked to them much since.

Max wanted to be hopeful, but she was sure that her parents were dead. 

She moved her gaze to look at Chloe, allowing herself to let go of the thoughts she had about her parents. It would do her no good to dwell if they were really dead.

 _Chloe got to see this outbreak first hand_ , Max realized after looking at Chloe, _she could have also died, but she’s here. Joyce could still be alive – I hope for Chloe’s sake that she is._

Max shook her head a little. They had no proof yet, and she didn’t want to get Chloe’s hopes up either. Instead Max let herself think of her Blackwell classmates, and felt relieved that they listened to her.

 _More like Warren probably bothered them into believing me and got them to safety_ , Max grinned inwardly. Despite his flaws Warren was a good friend and would back Max up if she needed it.

It had been hard to believe that she had only been a Blackwell student for a month before shit hit the fan. She ran into Chloe, saving her from Nathan Prescott by chucking a bucket at him before he could get violent. Did some super ninja missions with Chloe to find her friend Rachel, and dug up a ton of dirt on her teacher – a man she idolized, to a lesser extent than Victoria – Mark Jefferson.

They were not only able to find Rachel alive in some old abandon barn that belonged to the Prescott family, but found that Mr. Jefferson was behind a lot of kidnappings, some with the help of Nathan – who Mr. Jefferson manipulated.

It floored Max. She was able to do a lot of good by being nosey, but now was a lot different. There was walking corpses around them now, walking around with no purpose other than to kill anything with a heartbeat.

Max hadn’t seen one. Only Chloe, Victoria and Kate had. Rachel probably had too by now, with her being with Kate. Max didn’t envy them in the slightest, she had seen Dawn of the Dead and Land of the Dead. That was more than enough zombie experience for her.

Still Max wanted to contribute. Their phones no longer worked, the signal had long been lost after everyone either left or got eaten. How were they going to know where was safe or not and what they’d need before going? The walkie talkies were long range, but could only go so far before losing its signal. Plus they were in the middle of October, and winter was slowly approaching them.

Slowly Max thought of the Dark Room, as much as it freaked her out, and gave Chloe’s hand a squeeze.

“This is going to sound incredibly dangerous or stupid or quite possibly ingenious.” Max said slowly, allowing a grin to etch its way onto her lips. “But I have an idea that might make all of our ideas more of a reality.”

 

* * *

 

It had been maybe two or three hours, but Kate and Rachel were finally at the steps of Blackwell Academy. It took longer than either expected because each and every turn brought forth their own obstacles. Majority being zombies lingering in between alleyways and streets they needed to cross.

Thankfully Rachel had been quite helpful and a quick learner. They would do quick hit and runs with their knives, stabbing zombies in the head, and running towards the next target to do the same. They even paused for a couple of minutes in a storage shed to drink water and allow themselves to unwind before doing it again.

Now they were finally at Blackwell and the real mission could finally begin.

“It looks so bleak without people around.” Rachel whispered, Kate would guess she didn’t want to draw attention to them. “It almost doesn’t look like Blackwell.”

“Hard to believe.” Kate agreed keeping her voice in a whisper as well, and reached out to squeeze Rachel’s hand. “We should get going though. It’s not safe to linger out here in the open. Let’s head to the girl dormitory first.”

Rachel gave Kate’s hand a friendly squeeze back and nodded her head. Kate nodded her head in turn, and took point – walking slowly up the steps to see the school. There wasn’t very many zombies shuffling about, maybe four at most. Among them though the four was Principal Wells and Samuel the janitor.

Kate shook her head willing the heaviness within her chest to leave her. “We’re going to have to kill them to advance to the dorms.” Kate told Rachel, her voice sounded raw from holding back tears. “I’ll get the Principal, please get Mr. Samuel.”

Kate didn’t wait for Rachel’s response quickly darting towards the Mr. Wells. He was taller than Kate, but with a swift kick to his midsection she was able to stun him in time to slam the blade into his head. Kate offered up a prayer for him while she stabbed a female student in the forehead. Kate wasn’t sure what her name was, but she prayed for her too.

The last zombie was walking towards Rachel, who was standing over Samuel’s lifeless body rubbing the tears away from her eyes. Kate ended up throwing her blade at the zombie’s – some boy she shared a science class with, but never caught his name, head killing him instantly.

Kate heaved a soft sigh, walking over to retrieve her knife and stood beside Rachel who was apologizing to Samuel.

“He was so fucking weird, but still nice too.” Rachel sniffed, rubbing the tears away from her eyes. “He showed me to not judge a book by its cover, and now he’s dead. I-I killed him.”

“No, you set him free.” Kate said after a moment, moving her hand to touch Rachel’s arm. “Mr. Samuel had his quirks, but he was a kind person. He’d never want to hurt another human being. It may not seem like much, but you saved him Rachel.”

Kate had never seen Rachel so raw with emotion, especially after having to kill someone she knew. For a moment Kate saw what everyone else did when they looked at Rachel. Someone eternal and beautiful and so far away, even at a close distance. Kate ended up shaking her head, letting go of Rachel’s arm after Rachel nodded her head.

“We should keep moving.” Kate finally said, after a moment of silence. Rachel didn’t answer her, but did move away from Samuel’s body. That was enough indication that Rachel had listened to Kate.

With one final look Kate went after Rachel, silently praying for his soul as well.

 

* * *

 

It had been a relatively short walk through the gate and towards the girl’s dormitory. Kate and Rachel would have slipped inside, if not for the fact that over a dozen of the undead were aimlessly walking about.

Among them were Logan, Evan and Stella. Kate felt a vice clamp down on her heart then, especially because the last she had seen Stella was the day before Victoria and the zombies happened. They had argued over Victoria and Kate felt guilty.

“What are we supposed to do?” Rachel asked, whispering the words into her ear. Kate ignored the way it sent shivers down her back, wanting to chalk it up as it being from the cold air. “You said we had to avoid groups that were five or more, and that easily looks like fifteen.”

Kate swallowed down the bitter feeling that rested on her tongue and looked away from Stella. There was the building next to the girl’s dorm. They could easily slip into that, and go around the small horde to the back. Kate would chance it anyway so that she did not have to face Stella.

“Let’s go through there.” Kate said, keeping her voice low enough for only Rachel to hear. “Stay close.”

When Kate went to the door Rachel had accidently knocked over cleaning supplies that Samuel must have left out before becoming a zombie. A gasp of groans soon happened upon the noise of the fallen supplies finished echoing, and panic sunk its way into Kate.

Quickly she tried to open the door. It wouldn’t budge and soon found that it was locked. Without thinking Kate grabbed Rachel’s hand dragging her away from the oncoming horde and headed towards the school building.

The zombies weren’t that far behind them and they didn’t have time to stop and lock the door by just how fast they were advancing. Luckily Kate saw a small storage room and shoved Rachel inside before the horde entered the part of the hallway Kate and Rachel managed to get to.

Quickly and quietly Kate shut the door behind her, and silently begged for them to go undetected. However that sort of prayer vanished when Kate felt just how small the storage closet was when she practically pressed into Rachel.

Every inch of Kate could feel Rachel. From the way her hands- Kate guessed Rachel didn't know where else to place them-rested on her hips, to how Rachel was trying to control her breathing, and right up to Rachel’s breath tickling her nose. The room was dark, completely void of any light and even squinting when she looked up to try and see Rachel’s face did not help.

Nor did the feeling of Rachel’s mouth pressed against her own or the way she could not stop her body from reacting to it. Kate no longer focused on the shuffling footsteps outside of the storage door.

The only thing she could heart was the sound of her own heart hammering, and the feeling of Rachel’s lips.

If they were to die here Kate was almost sure she’d be fine with that. Almost until she pulled away. “We can’t stay here forever.” She whispered to Rachel. “We’ll have to sneak out when they leave.”

“I know.” Rachel whispered back. “I had to kiss you at least once. Just in case we –”

Kate closed the small distance between them, hoping to ease some of Rachel’s worry.

 _We’ll make it_ , Kate wanted to say. _We’ll get to see them again soon._

Rachel seemed to have accepted what she was trying to offer, and briefly Kate thought of Victoria – for a moment she felt her heart clenched, but chose to dismiss it when Rachel deepened the kiss. She just hoped they’d make it to Warren and the others soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they kissed o: 
> 
> Next chaptered would be up soon, and thank you for reading and enjoying this story so far! Comments are welcomed here and I'd love to interact with you guys. :'D


	7. Continue On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion for the mission on Blackwell.

It had been almost an hour since they’ve been inside of the storage closest. Almost an hour since Rachel had kissed Kate, and Kate had kissed Rachel.

To think she even told Rachel she wasn’t even flirting with her that morning was almost baffling. At least to Kate who had never really kissed anyone before? Despite what the video showed the night she was drugged. Kate shook her head, it had seemed she had been missing out this entire time - and at least this way she got to remember it.

 _Now is not the time to think on it_ , Kate reminded herself, her cheeks flushed–despite how close Rachel was to her still. _We need to continue on with the plan and call the others once we get there._

There hadn’t been any sort of noise outside of the door for some time, and Kate was ready to chance it. Especially after the high from the kiss. It had made Kate feel silly for acting on a baser impulse.

 _At least Rachel enjoyed herself_ , Kate sighed inwardly. _I mean I did too, but to kiss someone while zombies are literally on the other side of the door? We were foolish._

Kate doesn’t say as much, not wanting to hurt Rachel’s feelings any. Instead she softly tapped Rachel on the arm. “Watch out for any zombies and keep your back pressed to mine when we exit okay?”

“Okay.” Rachel agreed, Kate could almost swear she heard the grin within Rachel’s voice. “After being pressed up against you in here, I wouldn’t mind doing it more often.”

Kate could only shake her head trying her best not to huff at how crude Rachel’s statement almost sounded. She only chanced an eye roll before opening the door to exit.

Thankfully there was no zombies within the hallway they were in. Kate allowed herself a moment to exhale slowly before looking over at Rachel.

For a moment Kate was memorized by the flush of Rachel’s cheek, and how she was looking at Rachel in the dim light of the school building. Kate ended up shaking her head, knowing it wasn’t the time to be staring when zombies could literally be anywhere.

“We should try the girl’s dorm again.” Kate said, lowly. “That way we can check to see if anyone is inside. I don’t know how we’d get in if the doors are still locked though?”

“The janitor storage closets.” Rachel answered, shaking her head sadly. “Samuel never locks it, or the door leading into the dorm. That’s how I usually escaped in and out of the buildings.”

“Oh.” Kate murmured, before adjusting the bag on her shoulder. “We should hurry then in case the horde isn’t too far behind. I don’t think they left the building yet.”

“Let’s hope they didn’t,” Rachel agreed, smiling kindly – almost bashfully, at Kate. “Lead the way Mighty Marsh.”

Kate only gave a small smile before heading the way they came in, with Rachel close behind. Kate wasn’t sure if it was a good sign or not, but there wasn’t any zombie encounters while exiting the building and getting to the gates leading to the dorms.

When she and Rachel got inside the dorm – thanks to Rachel being right about Samuel never locking them, Kate got to take in the place that she once called home. The hall leading to her bedroom looked empty. Things were scattered all over the floor, and the walls had blood splatter and blood smeared just about everywhere, too.

Kate bit her lip. It wasn’t something anyone would want to see, this place wasn’t perfect, but Kate resided here. Same for the others, and to see it like this.

“I’m glad Vicky made us leave when she did.” Rachel said lightly, Kate could only nod her head. “I don’t think anyone would be here. Especially because we’d have seen someone by now.”

“Agreed.” Kate sighed, noise from behind her caused Kate to turn around – her eyes widened when the groans began. A small handful of zombies came shuffling in from the door Rachel and Kate came through. “Rachel we forgot the door!”

“Shit, I thought I closed it!” Rachel responded, after she slammed the hammer into Logan’s head.

Kate had slammed two of the zombies against the wall to stun them, and managed to stab one in the head. The other zombie, Evan, proved to be a little challenging. “Figures Evan has to be difficult.” Kate huffed kicking Evan in the leg and slamming the blade down into his skull once he was level.

“No kidding,” Rachel grunted, Kate looked over to see Rachel finish her third zombie. Kate noticed Stella slip through the door, but couldn’t react in time for another zombie came close to her. “Watch out Rachel.” Kate warned, turning her back to Rachel to slam the zombie against the ground and quickly stabbed him in the forehead.

“You’re t-telling m-me.” Rachel stammered and Kate turned around in time to see Stella over Rachel who was holding her at arm’s length and had her knee pressed into Stella’s front. “Kate, a little help!”

Kate felt her stomach drop. Stella, even though she was mad at Kate, was still her friend. Her friend who was not only a zombie, but about to kill Rachel. Tearfully Kate walked ran over to them, slamming into Stella and knocking her off of Rachel. She shakenly brought her knife up and for a moment Stella looked at her.

Kate could have sworn she saw her best friend of four years staring back at her. She saw every moment they shared together. Every laugh, every tearful moments they’ve shared, and the days they spent watching those RomCom’s with Alyssa even though she hated them. Kate almost couldn’t bring the knife down, and possibly would not have – if not for the fact Stella’s expression morphed into something deranged and went to lunge for Kate.

Exhaling a watery breath Kate slammed her knife into the side of Stella’s head. Her lungs had seized when she watched whatever life was inside of Stella fade, and dropped to her knees cradling her best friend’s head.

The sob tore through Kate like a hurricane making its way unto land. It destroyed and devastated everything within Kate. Her words that she had given to Rachel about Samuel and setting him free had been true enough, but with Stella they didn’t seem to fit.

Stella died before Kate could ask for her forgiveness. Stella died before Kate could tell her that she’s doing marginally better. Stella had died and in the cruelest fashion had to die again by Kate’s shaky hand.

“I’m s-sorry,” Kate rasped, the tears had not let up and Kate could only rock as she held onto her body. “I’m s-so so-orry S-stella.”

Stella would be a mark on Kate’s heart, and she cried because she knew that Stella was only the true beginning.

 

* * *

 

“Alright it’s in the bag,” Chloe sighed, Max looked up at her from the desk. “Can we get the hell out of here now? This place still gives me the creeps.”

“Yeah,” Max said, giving the room another once over before looking down at the binders. “I’ve had enough of this place too.”

“Righteous.” Chloe grunted, hoisting the bag onto her shoulders, “I think this run was a success, so let’s blow this bad boy and get back to the cabin. I wanna see if Rachel and Kate made it back before us.”

“Victoria would have called us on the walkie if they had.” Max sighed, walking over to the exit. “I do hope they get back before it gets dark.”

“Same.” Chloe said, checking the inside of the revolver she held to make sure there was enough bullets – Max guessed as much anyways. “Rachel can hold her own though, and Kate is like a legit badass. You should have seen the sistas kill count when we did the supply run.” Chloe chuckled, shaking her head. “She made me and Victoria look like noobs.”

“Nah uh.” Max may have been a bit floored by that bit of info. “Kate doesn’t even look like she could hurt a fly. I mean she is just so…sweet?”

“Nah, son.” Chloe grinned, “Girl got some mad skills.”

Max was about to say something when a noise caught her attention. Maybe it had everything to do with their situation or the fact that she had been big on horror films since she was seven, but the noise – growing in decibels by the second – was unmistakable.

“Make sure to use that.” Chloe said, pointing at the bat that Max was holding. “They pretty much go down like the movies and games suggest. If ya know that bit of info helps.”

Max only swallowed thickly, unable to talk. Zombies in the movies went down, normally, by being bashed in the head – hit them anywhere else and they kept on their assault until they overpowered you. That made Max pull the bat up and grip it tighter.

“Like my step – Like David would probably say,” Chloe began, readying the revolver. “I’ll take point. Just stick close and follow my lead to the truck.”

Max nodded her head and followed Chloe up the stairs. Chloe blocked Max’s view at first – firing the revolver. “Alright, got one.” Max heard Chloe cheer, through the ringing in her ear. She peeked out from behind Chloe to see.

The zombie didn’t look like anyone Max knew, or should probably know. Most of her face was gone, and it made Max feel a little sick.

“That’s it?” Max asked, looking around the barn. “Only one made all that noi–”

“Max!” Chloe exclaimed, but it was too late. One of the wooden walks broke as some zombies – six or seven, Max couldn’t tell – came pouring in. “Shit, Max you fuckin’ jinxed us.”

“I’m sorry!” Max shouted back, knowing the noise wouldn’t matter now since the gun more than likely drew them inside. “You’re the one who fired the gun.”

Chloe was a little too busy shooting the zombies to reply. Max watched her take down at least three, missing a few once or twice to do so.

“Fuck, the ammo is in my pocket and they’re advancing.” Max could hear the panic in Chloe’s voice when the gun wouldn’t fire anymore rounds. “Max move your boney white ass and gimme the bat!”

She did as Chloe asked and noticed more started to creep into the barn. Quickly Max looked around the room and saw exactly what she was going to use. “I can’t fuckin’ believe it.” Max said in awe – while Chloe was busy whacking the walking dead in the skulls.

 _The fuckin irony_ , Max groaned inwardly – grabbing the pitch fork from the wall. She didn’t waste any more time and proceeded to help Chloe with crowd control.

 _Stab, step back, stab, step back, stab_ , Max repeated in her mind. She had killed at least seven, and her arms were growing a bit sore. After Max stabbed the eighth one she looked over to see Chloe struggling with three of them.

Quickly Max scanned the area and grinned victoriously when she saw a large object dangling over the zombies. She ran over to the rope and used the pitch fork to cut it. “Chloe step back!” Max ordered before the object dropped and smashed to zombies underneath it.

“That. Was. Fucking. Intense.” Chloe said in-between breathes, kneeling over slightly in exhaustion. Max felt all tingly when Chloe looked up at her, grinning. “Thanks for saving my ass there Max.”

“No problem.” Max smiled after heaving a heavy sigh, her arms felt like jelly. “Let’s go before more show up.”

“You got it.”

Max followed Chloe out of the barn. Relief had washed over her when she noted that there wasn’t any more walking corpses in the immediate area. Chloe’s truck wasn’t that much of a walk from the barn – but something in the distance caught Max’s attention and she stopped walking.

There was a lone figure standing in the tree line near the barn. The light that filtered through the trees blocked most of the figure from Max’s view, but she was certain on who it could have been.

“Max?” Chloe called out to her from the truck, drawing Max’s attention from the figure to her. “I know it looks hella gorgeous out, but it’s kinda chilly and we need to get heading back. It’ll be dark before we know it.”

Max looked away from Chloe to look back at the tree line. Her stomach flopped when she noticed that the figure was gone.

 _Maybe_ _it’s_ _my_ _imagination_ _getting_ _to_ _me_ , Max mused – after shaking her head, and walked over to Chloe’s truck.

“Max? You okay in there?”

“Yeah.” Max answered once she slide into the passenger side, and closed the door after her. “I thought I,” she paused, deciding to scoot closer to Chloe. “I thought I saw someone in the woods, but when I looked back they were gone.”

“Which makes it our cue to leave.” Chloe said, starting up her truck. “Could have been a zombie or whatever. Doesn’t matter now because we’re outta here.”

Once they pulled away from the Prescott barn Max felt Chloe’s hand against her own, smiling softly she intertwined their fingers. Chloe had a point, the figure could have been a zombie, but in the dim light of the trees Max was certain on just whom she saw.

Max’s brows furrowed once she rested her head on Chloe’s shoulder, exhaling a slow shaky breath.

Mark Jefferson wasn’t a person so easily forgotten.

 

* * *

 

Kate wasn’t sure how long she had been holding Stella’s body, but her tears had lessened. She was still in the girls’ dorm with Rachel – who had been rubbing small soothing circles against her back.

“Kate I know you’re upset,” Rachel said, softly. “But we can’t stay here okay? We still have to find Warren and the others.”

Kate felt her jaw clench, but knew she couldn’t argue with Rachel. “Did you shut and lock the door?” she had asked instead. “We can’t go back the way we came in.”

“I did.” Rachel answered, not bothered by the tone in Kate’s voice – it had seemed. “She must have been important I take it?”

“She was one of my best friends.” Kate answered after a long moment, slowly laying Stella’s body down – letting her go. “We argued before this all happened. I never got to ask her to forgive me.”

“I’m sorry.” Rachel offered Kate, but Kate didn’t want to hear it. She only shook her head and stood up.

“We should go through Max’s window and cut through to the boys’ dorm.” Kate sighed, doing her best to reign in her emotions. She looked down at Stella one last time – burning the image into her mind, and gave a silent prayer for Stella too.

Before she ended up breaking down to cry some more Kate walked onward to Max’s room with Rachel close behind her. A moment after entering Max’s room and stepping over to the desk Kate heard Rachel go ‘ah, ha!’. She doesn’t bother to turn around and look, already at the window.

The coast looked clear from the look of it, so Kate ended up opening it – after she pushed stuff out of her way to get to the window – and then looked back at Rachel.

“Stay close. Okay?”

“You betcha.” Rachel said, saluting her. Kate, if she were in a better mood, would have rolled her eyes, but she merely looked away – climbing out of the window without a second thought.

Neither had said anything while they turned the corner from the girls’ dorm entering the walk way that led to the boys. Kate’s mind was still on Stella, her heart still ached, and she was glad Rachel didn’t apologize again or go to say anything at all.

The silence was what Kate needed right now and she welcomed it gratefully. That was until she heard the familiar, nerve damaging, groans.

“Fuck,” Rachel cursed, Kate looked over at her questionable. “My arms feel like lead right now Kate.” Rachel admitted. “That’s how I ended up in the position I was in earlier. I don’t think I can lift this hammer anymore.”

Kate looked down at Rachel’s arm, observing how she was holding the hammer, and nodded her head slowly. “Just keep close to me then,” Kate ordered, her voice felt raw still. “When I run, you run, and don’t get too far behind or ahead. Especially ahead because I’ll need to keep my sights open.”

“You got it Mighty Marsh.” Rachel said, evenly. “I have my complete faith in your abilities to keep me alive. Plus I get to look at your ass while we run for our lives.”

Kate, despite herself, chuckled – adjusting her bag to retrieve the revolver she had in it. “That’s comforting to know.” Kate made sure to slip extra bullets she’ll need inside her hoodie pocket. The groans were growing closer, the more they walked towards the boys’ dorm.

Kate wasted no time pointing the gun, cocking back the hammer and firing upon seeing the first zombie that turned towards them, killing it instantly. The second one moved before she could get him, but Kate made the next bullet count.

The gunfire echoed around them and Kate noticed the doors to the dorm open – revealing Zach, Trevor and Warren holding the doors.

“Quit shooting!” Warren shouted, “You’re attracting more of them! Just hurry inside!”

“And he thinks his shouting will help us?” Rachel hissed, Kate had grabbed her hand instead of reloading – heeding Warren’s words.

“We don’t have time to blame him when I was the one who used the gun.” Kate said over her shoulder to Rachel – noticing zombies coming in from behind them. “We need to get inside now!”

“Trevor, no! Stop, what the fu – noooooooo!”

Kate looked up to see Trevor latched onto Zachary. Her heart hammered franticly against her rib cage when she made it to the steps and Zachary had stabbed Trevor in the head. Rachel had pulled her inside and Warren closed the door on Zachary – who ended up pounding against the door.

“Warren!” Zachary cried, “I’m still out here man lemme in!”

“I can’t man,” Warren said, keeping his body against the door a moment. “You know what happens when someone is bitten. I can’t risk the others!” Warren had locked the door – reaching for objects that were already close to it.

“Warren what are you doing!” Rachel shouted, “You can’t just leave him out there like that he’ll die!”

“If we let him in here we’ll all die then,” Warren said sharply. He was already blocking the doors off with random bits of furniture. “It’s better to lea–”

Zachary’s scream cut Warren off, Kate saw the regret flash before Warren’s eyes as he looked towards the door. It took a few slow antagonizing moments, but his screaming had stopped. Kate would have almost called it a blessing if not for the sound of flesh being ripped apart.

“We should go further inside.” Warren finally said, directing Kate’s attention towards him. “We got everything we could blocked off, and we’ve been crashing in the middle part of the dorm.” He rubbed the back of his neck then. “I-I need to go speak to Juliet and Dana. I have to tell them why their boyfriends didn’t make it back.”

Kate nodded her head slowly, her heart clenched and she did everything within her power to hold off the emotion. All Kate knew was she wanted away from the door, wanted away from the guilt standing by it brought.

 

* * *

 

Dana and Juliet had ended up going into a room together to mourn. Kate wanted to apologize to them. From what she gathered no one knew Trevor had been bitten, and Zachary still felt like Kate’s fault all in the same.

After a few short breathes Kate turned on the walkie talkie – Warren and Rachel were in the room with her. After a few adjustments on the frequency Kate heard Victoria’s voice.

“Kate? Amber, either of you getting this? Over.”

“I’m here. We finally made it. Over.” Kate said, relaxing at the sound of Victoria’s voice. “We won’t be able to travel back to the cabin just yet. Over.”

“Why not? Ah, over.”

“We ran into a lot of obstacles today,” Kate admitted, her heart thumped against her rib. “It’s already starting to get dark too. So we will do our best to make it back tomorrow. Over.”

“Promise?” Victoria asked, her voice sounded small and Kate felt the urge to hug her. “Do you promise to make it back to here? Over.”

“I do.” Kate admitted simply. “I’m going to give the walkie to Warren now, and I already explained what it’s for. We’ll be back before you know it. Over.”

 “I believe you. So does Caulfield and Price. They – They miss you guys. Over.”

“We miss you guys too.” Kate said finally, allowing herself a small smile. “Goodnight Victoria.”

“Goodnight, Kate.”

When the signal cut out, Kate knew Victoria turned her walkie off. With her soft smile still intact Kate handed Warren the walkie. “We should get some sleep.”

“We all should.” Warren agreed, “I’m going to go check on the others. I’ll leave you guys to it, and I’ll be awake to see you guys off.”

“Goodnight Warren.” Kate yawned, allowing the exhaustion to finally settle in.

“Goodnight, Kate.” Warren smiled, it was small – but Kate knew he meant well. “You – uh, you sleep tight Rachel.”

“Night Graham.”

With that Warren nodded his head and exited the room that Kate and Rachel were going to sleep in, closing the door as he went out. Neither bothered to ask who the room belonged to, but Kate was grateful it was at least clean.

Slowly Kate began to strip away from the clothes she wore, thankful that she remembered to pack a spare set. She wasn’t bothered by the fact that Rachel had been watching her – too tired to really care at this point, and made her way over to the bed.

Moments later Rachel had joined her, shutting the lamp off before laying down completely. The room was dark, almost as dark at the storage closet, and Kate nearly jumped when she felt Rachel scoot closer to her.

“It’s just me.” Rachel whispered softly, causing her heart to hammer. “I wanted to thank you.”

“For what?” Kate asked, her voice was low and raspy – she wanted to chalk it up as her being tired.

“You saved my ass multiple times.” Rachel admitted, Kate felt as though she was smiling. “You’re someone I don’t mind taking orders from also.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Kate yawned, turning her head in Rachel’s direction. “You helped me get here, and I couldn’t have done that without you.”

Kate felt her eyes widen a fraction when Rachel had kissed her. Kate couldn’t blame it on the adrenaline or the prospect of dying, nor could she blame it on exhaustion. For a brief moment Kate was kissing Rachel back, and allowed herself this small moment to enjoy it.

When Rachel pulled away Kate exhaled slowly. “What was that for?” she couldn’t help but to ask, her voice raspy still.

“That was my thank you.” Rachel admitted, pulling Kate closer to her – Kate allowed it of course, and enjoyed the comfort Rachel’s body brought. “We should get some sleep now.”

Kate didn’t need any more prompting than that. Slowly she tilted her head to kiss Rachel tiredly on her chin, and Rachel gave a soft hum.

Kate fell asleep a moment after sinking further and further into her subconscious. While her body felt content with being next to Rachel, her heart still ached – and Kate was not granted peaceful dreams.

 

* * *

 

Back inside the Prescott cabin Victoria was curled up in the bed she shared with Kate. Her face was pressed into Kate’s pillow as the fatigue from crying had finally claimed her, and she fell asleep that night holding onto Kate’s sweater – hoping with all her might she’d make it back soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This originally was going to be one huge chapter, but I had to divide it. So six and seven are two parts of the same day.
> 
> I hope everyone had enjoyed themselves so far! :'D


	8. We Return Only to Leave Again Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Rachel return to the cabin only for them all to devise a plan.

It had been a little after four in the morning when Kate woke up, she was laying slightly on top of Rachel – her cheek pressed against Rachel’s chest. It took her a few moments, but her awareness had fully came in, and Kate rose slightly to peer down at Rachel. Despite how hectic the day was prior Kate was struck with how beautiful Rachel looked in the dimly lit room.  

Her brows furrowed slightly at the admission. _The room was completely dark when we went to sleep,_ Kate acknowledged, looking away from Rachel’s face to scan the room they’re in. Her eyes landed on a nightlight near Rachel’s side of the bed.

“Mm, good morning gorgeous,” Rachel breathed out beside her, causing Kate to look back down at her. “Little too early to be moving around isn’t it?”

“We’re going to need to leave early if we want to get back to the cabin before nightfall.” Kate whispered, part of her wanting to just curl back against Rachel’s warm body and sleep a little longer, but another part of her didn’t quite feel right about waking up like this. “Want me to let you sleep a little longer? I’ll get our stuff ready to go.”

“S’ok, Kate.” Rachel said, yawning a moment later. “I just need a moment,” Rachel sighed softly, and then pulled Kate underneath her – giving Kate a teasing grin. For a second Kate believed she was about to be kissed, her heart hammering against her rib cage. “You really do look beautiful in the morning, Kate.” Rachel had finally said, pulling her body away to sit up right, and stretched.

Kate felt the blood rush to her face and she rolled on her side to collect herself. She wasn’t sure what was worse – wanting Rachel to kiss her again or being thankful that she pulled away?

“Kate?” Rachel asked, her voice soft like a prayer, and it didn’t help Kate’s heart any. “You okay? Are you sure you want to get up right now? ‘Cause I’m sure we still got hours before actual sunlight happens.”

“I-I’m fine,” Kate sighed, ignoring the stutter in her voice, “I don’t think I can sleep anymore anyways.” Kate admitted. She did feel tired, but knew she wasn’t tired enough to sleep, especially after that. Instead she sat up and looked over at Rachel questioningly. “Uhm, I was sort of wondering about the nightlight? It wasn’t on before we went to sleep.”

Rachel doesn’t answer Kate right away, the way her smile twitched into something almost unsure was enough for Kate to feel like she might have overstepped her boundary by asking – but then Rachel sighed and Kate felt herself relax by the earnest expression on her face.

“You had a nightmare maybe two hours into us falling asleep?” She watched Rachel’s brows furrow, face warp into concern, and a frown tugged at her pouty lips. “I couldn’t – you wouldn’t wake up at first, so I pretty much stumbled around until I found the nightlight. I got some gnarly bruises in the process.”

Guilt and shame washed over Kate, causing her to divert her gaze away from Rachel – her cheeks felt flushed and it made her clasp her hands together. She had a nightmare? Kate could scarily remember now. Still she had caused Rachel distress by whatever had bothered Kate while she slept.

“Hey, hey.” Rachel said softly, her hand placed over Kate. “It’s okay. I don’t mind getting banged up to make sure you’re okay.”

“S-still,” Kate started, her voice wavered. “I didn’t mean to be a burden.”

“You’re hardly a burden Mighty Marsh,” Rachel answered her, the tone she held caused Kate to look up at her – doing her best to hold herself together. “If anything you saved my ass plenty of times yesterday. So I should be considered the burden,” Rachel placed her finger on Kate’s lip – Kate realized that Rachel knew she was going to protest. “Sure I kicked some ass, but I’m nowhere near as prepared as you’ve been.” 

Before Kate could respond a knock brought her attention away from Rachel, moving her face to the door – shivering at the featherlike feel of Rachel’s fingertip against her skin when she looked away.

“Kate? Rachel?” Warren’s voice came through the door, he sounded like he hardly slept. “You two awake in there?”

“We’re awake Graham.” Rachel answered, tucking some stray strands of hair behind Kate’s ear and Rachel removed her hand from Kate’s face – Kate’s heart skipped a beat.

“Okay,” Warren said, his voice muffled due to the door. “Victoria radioed in, and wanted me to check. I’m going to gather who I can to get you guys through the school grounds so you can make your escape.”

Kate’s heart clenched at the mention of Victoria’s name, it left her confused – even more so, when Rachel tsked and climbed out of the bed.

“I could go for a coffee or an orgasm. Maybe both?”

Kate looked over her shoulder to see Rachel grinning, and the blood rushed to her face. Quickly she looked away, “Ah, tea would actually sound nice right about now.” Kate admitted, after stretching her body when she stood.

“I think we still have plenty of that back at the cabin.” Rachel said, giving a slight huff. “I think I’ve had tea at least once in my entire life, and it was iced sweet tea.”

“That’s a shame.” Kate said with a chuckle and turned around to face Rachel once her boots were laced up. “They’re so many different teas and it’s good for many different things.”

“Mm, I think I’ll have to give it a try.” Rachel said, winking at Kate, and fixed the strap of her bag. “If it’s anywhere sweet as you I’ll be sold.”

Kate didn’t know what to say, her cheeks felt hot again, and she moved towards the door – picking up her bag as she went. “I’m glad I could convince you.” Kate made sure to keep the kindness in her tone, pulling the door open. “We should get going now, I don’t want Warren or the others waiting on us. They deserve their sleep, too.”

“Alrighty, Mighty Marsh,” Rachel said – the teasing quality still held in her tone. “Lead the way.”

Kate only shook her head, walking out of the room without a glance back. She sent a silent prayer for their safety – even if prayers sounded silly now.

 

* * *

 

They’ve been in the car for almost an hour now. It was going on seven in the morning, and Kate just felt like sleeping. While breaking into Blackwell had been a little too eventful, escaping hadn’t been. There was only a small handful of zombies outside of the dorm – Kate had led the advance on wiping them out.

While thankfully no one was hurt, Kate still left with a heavy heart. She had gotten to hug Alyssa after she told her about Stella. They cried together, embracing each other a moment to allow each other to mourn. Kate doubted it would be that easy though, especially with the way her heart felt, but she tried.

She even got to apologize to both Dana and Juliet. Neither blamed her for what happened with Zachary. It had been unfortunate, and it hit Dana hard when she had told Kate that Trevor had been acting strange, but she didn’t catch onto him having been bit.

Kate had hugged her, same for Juliet, and while she was grateful they didn’t place blame on her. She still thought of things she could have done differently.

 In the end she was only left to look out the passenger window. Rachel had been kind enough to let her rest while they made the drive back to the cabin. Speaking of Rachel, she turned her head to give Rachel an uninterrupted look.

Kate couldn’t deny the beauty Rachel held, even now with the grime and dried blood they’ve collected from their daring mission. Her long beautiful hair was pulled back into a bun, showing off her neck, and briefly Kate wondered what it would be like to drag her lips – Kate shook her head, looking back out of the window again.

 _Geez I kiss her a small handful of times and now my mind choses to wander_ , Kate flushed while keeping her gaze fixated on the morning glow dancing through the sky. Really she wasn’t even sure what the kissing meant to Rachel, let alone to herself, and Kate tried to reason maybe it had to do with the situation. _It probably meant nothing, yesterday was full of emotions and we almost died._

It was true that yesterday had been difficult with Zachary and Stella and Trevor. Every twist and turn Kate took with Rachel, could have been their last. They were at one of the pecks within their hormones – add in the adrenaline from it all. It just seemed to make sense to Kate that it probably meant nothing.

Kate would have continued to believe so if not for Rachel, with her free hand, tentatively grabbing hold of Kate’s.

“We’re almost there.” Kate heard Rachel sigh. She didn’t how to respond, not really. The emotions swirled within Kate – confusion, affection, despair, and longing. Instead of letting herself sink into the feelings Kate gave Rachel’s hand a squeeze, and she hoped the contact alone would be enough.

 

* * *

 

After Victoria’s car slowed to a stop in the drive way – and Rachel put it into park. Kate had gathered her things and stepped out. In the morning glow the cabin looked so surreal and peaceful, despite it belonging to the Prescott family it had felt like another home away from home.

Kate just wasn’t sure why.

Upon entering the cabin she was greeted by Chloe and Max, still clad in their pajamas – both looked as if they barely slept.

“Look who the cat dragged in,” Chloe drawled, her eyes lit up at the sight of them – Kate thought as much anyways. “Didn’t think you two would end up crashing at Blackwell? Given that Kate’s pretty much an army of one wrapped into a small bundle.”

“I’m only human,” Kate huffed, folding her arms against her chest – she made sure to grin at Chloe to show she was playing. “Besides, I wouldn’t want to be trapped outside in the dark with zombies. It’s reckless.”

“Agreed,” Max said, humming tiredly. “‘m glad you and Rachel made it back though.”

“You two look like shit.” Rachel said teasingly, Kate looked over at Rachel in time to see the affection in her eyes. “Shouldn’t you guys been in bed all wrapped up into each other still?”

“While that sounds like a dream come true,” Chloe huffed out, wrapping her arm around Max’s shoulder to keep her supported. “Chase had us up after she got off the walkie with Graham Cracker. So excuse us for being excited enough to wait for your ungrateful ass.”

“I’m not ungrateful.” Kate spoke up, elbowing Rachel’s side. “I do agree that it’s still a little early though.”

“Yeah, thanks Chloebear for being awake for us.” Rachel added. Kate felt Rachel’s hand take her own. “Things were already hella crazy as is.”

Before Kate could react to Rachel holding her hand, she was pulled into a hug by Chloe and Max – despite her sluggishness. They pulled Rachel in too, which kept their hands intact. Kate relished in the feeling of love from her friends. Max who had been her friend longer than Chloe, and Chloe who had become her confidant in the short time of knowing her. There was Rachel, too, holding her hand still.

Kate couldn’t deny she wasn’t grateful for her too. However something struck Kate then, something she should have noticed since stepping into the cabin.

“Victoria.” Kate breathed out, pulling back slightly to not break the embrace she had with the others. “Where’s Victoria?”

“She’s in the –”

“I’m right here.” Victoria’s voice cut Chloe’s off, Kate turned her head slightly to see Victoria standing off to the side – near the kitchen. Kate felt her heart swell a little when she noticed Victoria was wearing her sweater and a pair of boxer shorts. “I was going to make coffee, but remembered we didn’t have any. So, yeah.”

Chloe and Max had let go of Kate and Rachel – Rachel had not let go of Kate’s hand, and Kate saw the way Victoria’s eyes narrowed slightly when she saw it before looking directly at Kate.

There was a moment, a small and brief one, where the emotion in Victoria’s eyes were almost unreadable. Kate had felt her throat tighten slightly by it, and would have said something if not for the impassive look that overtook Victoria’s face and the way she crossed her arms against her chest.

“At least you two made it back without being some zombie’s snack.” Victoria said simply, her tone even, and Kate felt her stomach roll a little.

“I probably would have been if not for Mighty Marsh here,” Rachel said from beside Kate, and Kate had given her hand a squeeze despite the way the confusion rolled through her.

Slowly Kate let go of Rachel’s hand – she made sure to give Rachel a kind smile when she did so, and walked over to Victoria.

There was a moment of silence. Kate watched the way Victoria’s jaw clenched, and the unsure look that Victoria was giving her. She took it all in with a grace Kate didn’t realize she held, and opened her arms for Victoria.

“Max and Chloe already gave me a hug,” Kate said softly, knowing it was best to ask and not assume. “Would you – could we hug too?”

For a second Kate believed something snide would have been slung at her, but noticed Victoria hadn’t looked at her at first. The glare wasn’t meant for Kate, and Kate didn’t have enough time to turn around and see who Victoria was looking at when she was pulled in for a hug.

Their embrace was less crowded. No Chloe or Max or Rachel, just Kate and Victoria. It might have been a little stiff, but Kate felt Victoria relax against her – sagging her body into the embrace and that’s when Kate knew that she had needed it.

“I’m glad you’re safe,” Victoria said softly, her voice low enough for only Kate to hear. “I was worried.” Kate could only nod her head against Victoria’s chest, pulling Victoria further into the embrace.

 They stood there for a couple of seconds before Victoria pulled away – she didn’t look down at Kate, simply craning her neck to peer at Max and Chloe. “You guys should go to sleep before Caulfield face plants. She looks like she might just crash on the floor.”

“Yeah,” Chloe admitted simply. Kate looked over to see Chloe hoist Max up, holding her bridal style. “She’s practically asleep anyways. See you guys in a bit, we’ll have a meeting about what to do from here.”

With that Chloe nodded her head at them, turned to leave the room, and stopped to look at Rachel. Neither said anything, simply grinning at each other. Kate knew the two were close, and smiled softly at the friendship they managed to maintain.

When Chloe left Rachel looked over at her and Victoria. The grin Rachel wore was almost teasingly, and she placed her hand on her hip. “I’m going to occupy the bathroom to rid myself of yesterday’s filth fest. Wanna join me Kate?”

Kate thought she felt Victoria bristly beside her, not entirely sure why she would have, and then decided it must have been a figment of her imagination. Instead she merely rolled her eyes at Rachel, keeping her smile genuine. “There is a shower in the room I share with Victoria. So thank you for the offer, but no thank you.”

“You sure?” Rachel asked, wiggling her brow playfully. “We could definitely save water that way. You know sharing is caring – and I’m all for showing you my caring side.”

“Quite sure.” Kate chuckled, moving her hand to take Victoria’s. “We should catch some sleep too. Chloe’s right about the meeting we’ll need later.”

“Roger that,” Rachel smiled, waving Kate and Victoria off before walking off to get ready for her shower.

Kate noticed the way Victoria had gripped her hand. Not too tight or too loose, but she held Kate’s hand as if she were almost afraid – of what? Kate wasn't sure.

 

* * *

 

It was a little after one in the afternoon when Kate rolled out of bed. She had slept better after her shower and sleeping beside Victoria. The downside though was that Victoria hadn’t said more than a few words to Kate.

While she had been distant with words, Kate noticed that Victoria hadn’t ceased in holding hands or being near her.

Even now when they were gathered in the kitchen with the map spread out on the table – Victoria was still near Kate at her side and Rachel, who looked freshly showered and content, was on the other side of Kate.

“Okay, so we’re in the middle of autumn right now,” Chloe had said slowly, Kate saw her looking around the room while she said it. “Our winters get pretty bad here, so we need to stock up on the necessities.”

“The cabin’s got build-in generators and water tanks,” Victoria pointed out, “Our main concern would be having enough food to last us, and maybe even figuring out where to go from here.”

“Somehow I knew you’d say that Chase,” Chloe grinned, playfully elbowing Max in the arm. “That’s why our good ol’ Maxipad here came up with a plan to help that.”

“It was nothing.” Max said, sounding bashful. “I just took in everyone’s concerns into account and tried to ease them a little.”

“You don’t give yourself enough credit babe.” Chloe sighed, shaking her head. “Max here had us go on a side mission while you two risked your necks getting to Blackwell. We ended up going to that old Prescott barn – to uh,” Chloe looked down, looking a little ashamed. “We went to the Dark Room. I know some crazy disturbing shit happened to you and Rachel, but we – but..”

Kate felt a tad sick to her stomach at the mention of the infamous Dark Room. She may not be able to ever remember what truly happened there to her, but it still left her feeling clammy and used all in the same. She almost jumped when she felt Rachel grab her hand, rubbing her thumb against Kate’s hand.

“Obviously you guys weren’t hurt, but it was still reckless.” Rachel said, her fingers had intertwined with Kate’s. “What did you two even get when you were there? What could have been worth your lives?”

“Geez, way to be dramatic Amber.” Victoria muttered, Kate used her free hand to take Victoria’s and was thankful she took it. “Obvs they’re fine. Otherwise I’d be the barer of bad news.”

“What did you guys get?” Kate asked a second later, hoping to stop any argument between Victoria and Rachel from happening.

“Well, we got an old radio that was there.” Max answered, hugging Chloe’s side – Kate saw Chloe automatically wrap her arm around Max’s shoulder. “We tried to hurry, but it got a little damaged.”

“So you’re saying it’s useless.” Rachel huffed, Kate felt her tense – and gave her hand a squeeze. Thankfully that relaxed Rachel some.

“It’s not entirely useless.” Victoria finally said. “Nathan, for all of his faults, taught me how to use old radios. Call it our own hobby, hella retro and lame I know, but whatever.” Victoria shrugged, looking non-bothered by the information she shared. “All I’m saying is with the right parts I can get it working and start looking for any signs of life outside of the Bay area.”

“The walkie talkies have a huge radius,” Kate spoke up then, looking around the table. “The neighboring towns aren’t that far from Arcadia. We could send a small group to go scout around for things we’ll need and parts for the radio.”

“But you and Rachel just got back,” Max pointed out, looking around them. “We can’t just expect anyone to take off yet.”

“I’ll leave tomorrow.” Kate offered, giving Max a kind smile. “I’m the one who suggested it anyways. If we’re really willing to leave after winter then we shouldn’t waste any time before the snow begins to fall. Otherwise we’ll be trapped.”

“I’m going with you.”

“You can’t expect me to let you go off on your own.”

Kate looked between Rachel and Victoria. Neither looked down at her yet, simply looking at each other – glaring. Kate wasn’t entirely sure why.

“You both can come with me.” Kate finally said, wanting to break whatever tension that was building. “We’ll need to pack maybe a week’s worth of clothes and supplies and take your car,” Kate gave Victoria’s hand a squeeze when she said that. “And it would be easier with three people.”

Kate wasn’t given an answer right away. Both seemed to take Kate’s words into account before finally nodding their heads.

“Alright, so we have a plan then.” Chloe sighed. “Max and I will hold down the fort – we’ll expect a night call in each day to know you guys are safe. That sound fair?”

“It does.” Kate smiled, giving both Rachel and Victoria a comforting squeeze on their hands before letting them go. “I’m going to get my bag ready for tomorrow.”

Kate didn’t expect Victoria or Rachel to do the same. Especially when they returned to their previous glare session - at least it seemed that way to Kate when she turned back to see them. Neither noticed she had been watching them, and Kate finally looked away shaking her head. She slipped out of the kitchen a moment later heading towards the bedroom she shared with Victoria.

Part of her hoped she made the right decision.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've been sick, but I am glad you guys are enjoying yourselves! Behind the scenes zombie killing this time, no actual gore insight. So yes. 
> 
> Anyhow, comments are welcome here and if you want you can send me a message on my tumblr? It's luciferthatsgay and we can squeal about this story together. :'D


	9. What Gives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make it to some fishing port when some feelings spark within Victoria and Kate is concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kicked my ass a little, but I hope you like it.

Silence.

It filtered in the air throughout the car, filling the space in which Kate, Victoria, and Rachel resided. It was a little after ten in the morning, and only thirty minutes since they left the cabin. Kate wagered they could have left sooner, but Rachel had slept in that morning – causing the delay to leave.

Kate didn’t truly mind of course. It was still early enough, hours away from when the sun would set, but that wasn’t what unnerved her.

 _It’s so quiet_ , Kate mused _,_ her eyes fixated on the dirt path she was taking _. Neither spoke a word since we got in the car._

Namely it was more Victoria who seemed content with the silence, having decided to sit in the back with their bags while Kate drove – and Rachel rode shot-gun.

Kate felt conflicted. It had been about the same when they went to bed, Victoria barely uttered any words to her after showing genuine care when she returned. Their hand holding had not ceased, but Kate was still worried.

 _Maybe she’s not feeling well,_ Kate tried to reason, flicking her gaze to the rear view mirror to catch a glimpse of Victoria. Her face was partially turned, peering out the window, but Kate could still make out the scowl that plastered on Victoria’s face.

Kate flicked her gaze away, choosing to look back at the road. The image was still at the back of her mind, but she chose to focus on getting to their first stop.  

She briefly wondered what she had done to Victoria, trying to recall with all her might on what happened the day before. She moved to shift the gear, almost jumping when Rachel placed her hand on top of hers.

The contact allowed her to relax some and quickly Kate pushed herself to simply focus on driving instead.

 

* * *

 

About an hour later, after taking the back roads, they arrived at their first stop – or just outside the 1,153 population sign. Rachel had finally let go of Kate’s hand, and she twisted in her seat to peer at Victoria, feeling a little persistent.

“Victoria,” Kate said almost whisper-like, briefly afraid she might anger her. “Could you hand me my bag please?”

For a moment Victoria did nothing, a muffled grumble slipped through her lips, too low for Kate to hear, and handed Kate her bag without further prompting. When their hands touched it felt as if a bolt of electricity shot through Kate, and Victoria had quickly jerked her hand away – muttering something else under her breath.

“You guys almost ready to go?” Rachel asked, popping her head back inside the car looking between Kate and Victoria.

“Fuckin’ chill, Amber we just got here.” Victoria bit out – Kate felt her heart sinking at the tone. “Obvs we just need to get our bags, a damn second would be appreciative.”

“Ouch, Icky Vicky I’m wounded.” Rachel teased, rolling her eyes before looking directly at Kate. “Well, all mighty leader are you ready?”

“Y-yes.” Kate said, flushing at the fact she had stuttered. “I’ll be stepping out now.” She eyed Victoria a moment longer, but then shook her head and stepped out of the car.

“Alright so we’re technically in some dead beat fisher port.” Rachel drawled, causing Kate to shake her head. “What? It’s got a small populace and it’s near the ocean. So, sounds about right?”

“Still,” Kate sighed, peering off to gaze at the buildings in view, they didn’t look so good. “It looks like place was hit hard.”

Kate stiffened when she heard groans. Kate went to turn in the direction she heard them from, but Rachel had stepped in front of her, blocking her view.

 _Is she shielding me_ , Kate thought almost sourly as she moved her hand to grab the dagger attached her pants. _I can take care of my_ –

Kate’s thoughts were cut off when Victoria rushed past her with the bat. Kate didn’t move quick enough to see the first zombie go down, but was able to see Victoria slam her blade into the second zombie’s head. Rachel had dispatched one when Victoria moved to the last, dropping her blade to swing the bat at his skull – **hard**.

Kate was sure she heard the old man’s skull breaking by the force of the swing.

“Geez way to distract Kate, Amber.” Victoria grunted, turning to look back at them, her brow lifted slightly. She looked irritated.  “I’m going on ahead to see if I can find some salvageable shit. Try not to get bit or get Kate in danger.”

While Victoria’s words were about Kate, she barely looked Kate’s way, and slowly Kate began to feel like it really was her fault – but the thought left when Victoria, after sheathing her dagger, touched her hand before walking off to scout ahead.

She looked at Rachel who merely shrugged. “Looks like it’s just us babe.” Rachel then grinned softly, “You don’t mind that do you?”

“N-no,” Kate said, cheeks flushed a little. “Just remember I can take care of myself also, please?” Kate hoped she hadn’t sounded rude while asking, but it needed to be said before going into the town.

It took a moment, but then Rachel caught on to what Kate meant – she hoped at much anyhow. “Oh, oh. Shit, I’m sorry I just reacted,” Rachel’s cheeks flushed, and she had the decency to look as flustered as Kate felt. “I know you can handle yourself Mighty Marsh, but we mortals gotta protect our legitimate leader too.”

Kate could only shake her head before slipping her bag on, she wouldn’t deny that it was a nice feeling to be watched over and protected, but her mind drifted to Victoria – and she wanted to hurry up so that they could catch up to her.

“Let’s go.” Kate said, her voice stern. “We don’t need to waste daylight.”

“Roger.”

With no further words needed, Kate began her walk into town with Rachel by her side.

 

* * *

 

Victoria was pissed.

The whole situation was not ideal. First Kate went on the Blackwell mission to give them eyes on the Bay with Rachel, of all people, and left Victoria alone with Max and Chloe - leaving Victoria to let her mind wander. It left her sick with worry.

Victoria Maribeth Chase was not one to worry, ever. Yet she found herself a crying mess when Kate had radioed in to say she’d have to wait out the night at the dorms, with Rachel.

While Victoria had a whirlwind whatever the fuck with Rachel frickin’ Amber, she didn’t exactly trust her. _A good fuck, sure_. Victoria admitted, bitterly _. But she fucks you and leaves you just as quickly_.

And seeing her close and flirty with Kate? Victoria wasn’t exactly liking it in the least. Especially because it felt as if something had already happened. Victoria noted a zombie creeping towards her when she looked up, causing her to grip the bat tightly.

“Fuckin’ come on,” Victoria bit out when she swung the bat, connecting with all the pent up frustration inside of her. Though, she was partly glad for her parents forcing her into softball. She had one hell of a swing.

The zombie went down without much effort after that. Although she heard more groans from behind her, on the far end of the alleyway and chose to move on.

 _To make matters worse I have the fucking walking dead to deal with_ , Victoria gritted, slipping through a wooden fence that partly blocked the alleyway off. _I have to also deal with Rachel making a move on Kate when I…when I_ …  

Victoria let the thought drop. She decided it was best not to ponder, despite the flush she felt in her cheeks. She looked around her then – after stepping away from the gate, one zombie’s hand tried to reach out for her.

She shrugged it off though when she noticed the sheriff building, and Kate and Rachel slipping inside the door. Victoria, figuring she had nowhere else to go since most of the buildings were damaged, went after them.

She did what she could to push aside the jealousy she felt when she noticed Rachel holding Kate’s hand.

 

* * *

 

“Light,” Kate whispered, giving Rachel’s hand a squeeze before letting go of it to pull out her second dagger. “Their generator must have been damaged.”

A second later light filtered around Kate indicating that Rachel had turned the flashlight on. “This place looks worse than the bay.” Rachel had whispered from behind Kate, causing her to nod in agreement.

“That’s because the hospital Kate was in wasn’t too far from here.” A voice, Victoria’s from the sound of it, added causing Kate to spin around quickly, and squint. “You can put the flashlight away.” Victoria drawled, Kate saw the smug look on her face when she noted the overhead lights came on in the lobby. “You could have just flicked the switch.”

“Huh, didn’t think that would work.” Rachel muttered, Kate watched her bag the flashlight. “Good to see you came back to us, Vicky.”

“Yeah, well practically everything coming into town looked destroyed.” Victoria said, shrugging of Rachel’s words – to Kate it seemed anyways. “I saw you two slip in here – ah,” Victoria gagged a little. “God, didn’t you two notice the smell?”

It took a second, but the smell hit Kate like a hurricane of pure nose torture. Her throat bobbed ungratefully as she tried to keep down breakfast. It had smelled like raw putrid meat that had been left out for weeks.

Slowly she allowed herself to look around the lobby, and right away she wished she hadn’t.

It looked like a massacre. The image of the limbs, blood, guts, and majority eaten bodies were enough to make Kate queasy – Rachel had threw up against the wall and Kate heard Victoria exhale a shaky breath, more than likely doing her best to not do the same.

Quickly Kate, after sheathing one of her daggers, grabbed Rachel by the arm – fixing her gaze that lead past the lobby to go inside. The building itself wasn’t huge, so maybe they could find something useful.

“Breathe through your mouth,” Kate ordered, just loud enough for Rachel and Victoria to hear as they maneuvered to the door. “Make sure to keep your eyes open for anything that could be of use.”

 _Guns, ammo, batteries for walkie talkies_ , Kate tried to list off everything a sheriff’s department would have. She still had a grip of Rachel’s arm to keep her steady after the slipped inside the main hallway. It didn’t look much better than the lobby, random limps and blood splatter marred the floor, walls, and ceiling. It made Kate’s stomach roll, and she vaguely understood why her parents never let her watch R-Rated movies.

“If we check the sheriff’s office we might be able to see if they had a radio.” Victoria said, her voice low enough not to draw attention. “We’ll probably have to swing out of the back exit also because there was a group of them in the alley before I came in here.”

“G-great,” Rachel huffed, steadying herself beside Kate. “Well we shouldn’t waste time and just go to the office. That way we can hurry back to the car.”

“Agreed,” Kate nodded, looking between the doors the past down the hall, and back in front of them. “We should probably look for a place to sleep tonight.”

“Well I’m sure there is houses around here to crash in.” Rachel offered, after a brief silence. “I doubt everything is damaged or destroyed here. Plus, some people could have left in a hurry?”

“That’s doable.” Kate admitted, spotting the office. “Ah, ha,” she grinned, “Let’s get in there and then find a way out.”

When she reached the door, she gave it a jiggle. It was unlocked, and she opened it slowly – keeping her dagger ready. It was dark, but the light from the hallway had filtered through – and Kate was greeted with a zombie coming right at her.

“Fuck, Kate look out!” Victoria warned, though Kate had already used her arm to hold his shirt – uniform.

 _Sheriff Walsh_ , Kate noted from the name tag on his uniform shirt. He was bald, had a bullet wound in the center of his uniform, visibly showing he was shot and was currently trying to gain leverage on Kate _. I’m sorry, I’m going to have to kill you._

Kate spun her blade in time to slip it through the underside of his chin – she pulled out swiftly and spun the blade again to slam it into his temple. That’s when she saw something peculiar.

 _He doesn’t… he doesn’t have a bite wound_ , Kate observed, her eyes widened, but before she could say anything two groans echoed around her. She turned in time to see Rachel shove another uniformed zombie back, and Victoria had slammed the bat in what looked like a civilian woman’s head – more than likely the receptionist.

“Well, Merle here is no more.” Rachel said, huffing after the big zombie went down. “He reeked out of the other two by the way, so you’re welcome.”

“You already puked, so you did us a favor.” Victoria quipped, and Kate only rolled her eyes. “I’ll order a small symphony as thanks later.”

 _At least that wasn’t awful of her_ , a smile etched its way onto her lips when she bent down to check Sheriff Walsh’s pockets. When get found the keys she stood up. “Okay, I got the keys. Let’s hurry while we can, and then leave.”

Victoria flipped the lights on, giving a small smirk. “Some light would help also.” Her voice held no bit, so Kate didn’t take offense. “Try those keys on the locker behind his desk. I’ll check the shelves for anything.”

“I’ll keep look out,” Rachel added, and Kate nodded her head not wasting anytime by talking.

She shuffled through the keys, trying a few she thought would open it, and thankfully by the fifth try she was able to open it. She gave a sigh in relief when she found a revolver and some ammo. There was also an old radio – Kate ended up looking over in Victoria’s direction.

“Will this help with the radio we have back at the cabin?”

Kate watched Victoria nearly snap her neck to look in the direction Kate was in, and came over with furrowed brows. When Kate moved aside to allow Victoria a better look she saw the scowl take over Victoria’s features.

“This is an ancient model,” Victoria grumbled, tilting her head to look at her. “I mean maybe there is parts worth using, but that’s all it would be for.”

“So let’s bag it and go.” Rachel called out, drawing their attention towards her, she looked serious. “I think I hear movement in the lobby, and I don’t want to stick around here for much longer.”

Kate slipped her bag off her shoulders, opening it quickly – turning her attention back to Victoria. “She’s right, I’ll carry it.”

Victoria looked at her questioningly for a split second, but shook her head. Kate could have sworn she heard a tsk leave Victoria’s mouth, but wasn’t given time to address if she had when Victoria detached the wires from the radio, and stuffed the board in her bag.

She then grabbed Kate by the hand – after Kate zipped up her bag – and pulled her to the door. “I was able to find some keys to a house, and the address. I doubt we’d find anything else around here so let’s get going before we get caught out here after dark.”

The groaning began to emanate from the lobby, and Kate was dragged away by Victoria down the other end with Rachel hot on their tail.

Thankfully they managed to escape without much incident, but they hadn’t gone back around towards the car. That’s when Kate knew they were going directly to the house to rest.

 

* * *

 

It had been a few hours, but they were secure inside of Sherriff Welsh’s home. It wasn’t inherently huge, a simple one story home, but it was cozy enough.  They were able to eat some of the food they brought, and called Chloe once they knew the place was protected for the night.

Now they were all laying around in the living room, Kate and Rachel on the floor – Rachel passed out with her arm wrapped around Kate’s midsection, and Victoria on the couch looking over the map.

It was maybe somewhere around nine o’clock at night, and Kate was looking up at Victoria while she read the map.

“That looks like a new development.” Victoria noted, finally peering down at Kate. “Looks like we’re no longer bunk buddies then.”

Kate felt her cheeks flush, looking down at Rachel a moment before looking back up at Victoria. “It sorta just happened.”

“Mm, well shit happens.”

Kate didn’t like the nonchalant tone Victoria held, but chose instead to change the subject giving Victoria a questioning look – she also moved to touch Victoria’s free hand, and thankfully Victoria moved her hand to hold Kate’s. “So, you and radios?”

“You’re not going to tease me are you?”

“Hmm, no. No I find it a little fascinating.” Kate admitted, smiling softly at Victoria. “You also swing the bat like a pro.”

“I was…on the softball team when I was six.” Victoria shrugged, putting the map aside. “My parents had me play well until I was fourteen and decided to quit.”

“Why?” Kate asked, feeling genuinely curious by the admission and wanting to learn more about Victoria. “I mean you have a wicked swing, so I bet you were one of the heavy hitters in the game.”

“My parents were busy with their arties friends, and I decided it was better to bond with them through using a camera – instead coming home talking about the home runs I managed.”

“Well you do have a way with a camera,” Kate agreed, but she noticed the displeased look on Victoria’s face. “I’m sorry about your parents though. I’m sure they loved you.”

“Yeah, only enough to brag about my photogenic gift.” Victoria laughed, though it sounded bitter and hollow. “What are we doing here Kate, having a heart to heart?”

“I mean we’re kind of friends right?”

“Kind of?” Victoria muttered, letting go of Kate’s hand. “I guess you can say that, and I kind of want to go to sleep now. Night Kate.”

Helplessly Kate watched Victoria stand, moving to put the map inside her bag, and flopped back down on the couch – her back to Kate.

Slowly Kate slide down until Rachel was pressed completely against her back. Over the edge of the couch Kate could make out Victoria’s back.

“Goodnight, Victoria.” Kate said quietly and oh so gently – like a prayer given. “Sweet dreams to you.”

A few moments later Kate took marginal comfort from Rachel’s body heat, and slowly she drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Maybe it wasn’t ideal, the way she reacted. Victoria didn’t want to admit it, but when Kate said they were kind of friends, she felt her heart shatter.

 _We still don’t know much of each other_ , Victoria reasoned, doing her best to not be upset. _I was a little too harsh._

Victoria thoughts drifted away when she heard whimpering from behind her. She ended up rolling around on the couch to turn and face Kate and Rachel. Rachel was passed out – dead to the world it seemed, but Kate looked as if she was struggling in her sleep.

Without thinking Victoria reached down to touch Kate’s hand, gently using her thumb to rub against the side of Kate’s hand. It wasn’t immediate at first, but the worrisome look seeped away from her face.

“I already think of you as more than my friend Kate,” Victoria whispered tiredly. “I hope one day you can see me as your friend, and then maybe more too.” For a few moments Victoria took in the quiet of the living room. The faint breaths from Rachel and Kate, and slowly, but surely, Victoria felt her awareness leave her.

The last thing she thought about was a way to build a friendship with Kate without getting her feelings hurt in the process? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for viewing! I would like to disclose that chapters will vary in length. Some will be marginally longer than others, but overall I do hope to deliver enough satisfaction for the lot of you.
> 
> I know this might seem annoying, but comments are welcomed here. Like, seriously. I love seeing how you liked the chapter, or answer any questions you may have! Overall I am thankful for the ones who comment, kudo and bookmark - it helps show me that you like what you're viewing and helps the inspiration to type up more chapters. So, thank you again. :'D


	10. The Ends Justified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected trouble drives Kate to embody the spirit of vengeance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 84 years, have this emotional stuff.
> 
> \- also fair warning of graphic death(s) of the none zombie kind.

Ever since Kate woke that morning she was met with silence. Even now, sitting shotgun in Victoria’s car, it filtered the air around them.

She looked over to the driver side taking in Victoria’s profile. For the most part, she looked relaxed. Gaze ahead on the road, and grip on the wheel relatively normal. It was almost as if yesterday night hadn’t happened.

Where Victoria seemingly got upset over something Kate said. Of what? She wasn’t sure. Things with Victoria hadn’t always been stable, but since the world tipped on its axis they had been civil.

They had been close, friends even.

Part of Kate wanted to believe it was due to jealousy. Ridiculous as it sounded even, she hoped Victoria would still want her as a sleeping companion. To Kate at least, she slept better next to Victoria. And she maybe even thought that Victoria would put up a fight?

 _But that’s crazy_ , Kate mused, looking tentatively at Victoria. _I never felt this way over Alyssa…or Stella._

Her heart gave way to a pang causing Kate to look away from Victoria, deciding it was best to gaze listlessly out of the passenger window. Stella still weighed heavily on her heart, despite the small bout of relief knowing that she was freed.

“We still got a couple hours until we’re near the next town,” Victoria said, voice soft and low, causing her to look back over at her. “Why not get some more sleep while you can? We did leave early after all.”

Kate saw nothing but compassion in Victoria’s eyes, despite her slight frown. It was still early, a little after five in the morning. Her own lips twitched into a small smile, and she breathed out.

“You’re up, so I’m up too.”

A snort was all she received at first, followed by an eye roll. “Suit yourself, Marsh.”

“I’m back to being Marsh now?” Kate murmured, looking ahead when Victoria did the same. “I thought I was just Kate?”

“Well, you are just Kate.” Victoria chuckled, light and airy. “But you’re also Marsh. Since you know, we’re _kinda_ friends.”

Kate swallowed thickly, the words played over in her mind, and suddenly she understood very clearly. While there was no malice in Victoria’s words, there was a certain kind of sadness, and truthfully Kate wanted to slap herself.

“Last night,” she breathed, looking over at Victoria once more. “I didn’t…want. Well..” she puffed out a breath of air, scolding herself inwardly for fumbling with her words. “You are my friend,” she tried again, doing her best, to be honest. “You’ve been kind to me, more so than I could even dream of, and-”

“Kate, it’s okay,” Victoria said, the softness behind them this time tugged a little at her heart. “You don’t have to explain it to me,” she turned to look at Kate, mouth turned into a half grin. “But I am glad you think of me as a friend because I think of you as one too. Wouldn’t have before all of this happened mind you, but you’re well…you’re possibly the coolest person I’ve ever met.”

Kate felt herself blushing at Victoria’s words and had to look away. She didn’t know why they made her feel so warm, so delighted even. But it didn’t seem to stop her smile from growing.

“Thank you, Victoria.” She sighed, happily so. “You’re pretty darn cool yourself.”

“Well, naturally. I’m a Chase after all.”

A giggle tore through Kate’s lips, shoulders moving along with it, and she would have turned to show her amused grin if not for Victoria’s car to slow to a jerking halt. A perplexed feeling washed over when she focused her gaze ahead, seeing nothing to have caused them to stop.

“Icky Vicky,” Rachel’s voice called out from the back seat, sounding rough with sleep. “Why the fuck did you hit the brakes like that?”

“Language, Rachel,” Kate sighed, turning her body to see the sheepish grin Rachel sent her. “Please?”

“Sorry, Kate,” Rachel flushed, causing affection to swell within Kate. She looked beautiful, hair mussed with sleep, and even embarrassed as she was right now. Without thinking her gaze dropped to Rachel’s lips, cheeks warming further at the remembrance of them.

Before her thoughts would drift even further to just how soft they were, she heard a few collective, tasteful, swears beside her causing Kate to avert her gaze to Victoria. Kate swallowed thickly while she watched Victoria push down on the gas pedal, turning the key in the ignition to no avail.

“Fucking wonderful,” Victoria sneered, causing Kate to flinch on instinct. “I forgot to get the battery fixed, fuck. God dammit, fuck!” She slammed her fist against the steering wheel, and Kate reached over to her despite the noticeable gasp coming from Rachel. “Fuck!”

“Victoria,” Kate tried gently, placing her hand against Victoria’s forearm the fourth time she slammed her fist against the steering wheel. “Please don’t use the lord’s name in vain to damn something.”

For a moment, Victoria went still, the silence came back full swing, and Kate would have sworn a pin drop could be heard. Then as suddenly as the silence came, a snort escaped Victoria’s mouth. As did a watery chuckle. “Jesus, Kate.” Victoria wheezed, shoulders moving with her laughter, and she pushed her palms against her eyes. “Of all the things, you focus on,” she rubbed her eyes, tentatively moving her hands. “I was supposed to have a tune up sometime this month, before….”

“Before life went to shit,” Rachel added once Victoria fell silent. “Hopefully you got a spare battery in the trunk, right?”

“Do I look like a mechanic that carries that shit around,” Victoria grumbled, voice bitter and irritated. Kate began to rub soothing circles with her thumb on Victoria’s arm. She exhaled slowly, casting Kate a small smile, before sighing. “Suppose we could call Price on the walkie and –”

“Whatever it is you have in mind could take at least two days’ tops,” Rachel interjected, cutting Victoria off. “We’ll be sitting ducks out here, and no matter how good we are I don’t foresee any of us lasting if a group of them comes shuffling along.”

Kate sensed this could potentially turn into an argument if she didn’t act quickly. She gave Victoria’s arm a soft squeeze and turned to look at them both. “We go by foot,” she said, voice firm. “Rachel’s right on not calling Chloe, I don’t want to risk them getting stuck out here at night looking for us, and as much as I like your car I don’t think it’ll keep any zombies out for long if a few wayward towards our location.”  
  
“You expect us to walk out there,” Victoria asked, brow raised slightly. “We’ll be even more vulnerable you do realize that, yes?”

“We made good time leaving the fishing port, and I saw a sign that said we’re five miles from the next town.” Kate huffed, crossing her arms. “I’m expecting you both to trust me.”

“You already know I do, Mighty Marsh.” Rachel said, grinning at Kate. “After our last mission, I’d follow you anywhere.”

She nodded her head at her in appreciation before looking at Victoria, waiting for her to respond.

Her expression looked torn between a scowl and hurt until she realized Kate was looking at her. “Alright,” she said after a moment, expression taking on her usual frown. “It’s not like I have any other options here anyways.”

While her words, despite the tone, were agreeing they still somehow settled heavily in Kate’s gut. They weren’t exactly what she wanted to hear, not really, but there was little to argue with. The sun was already peeking out from the horizon after all, and there was no time to waste.

“Let’s get moving, then shall we?”

Thankfully both made their own noises of agreement, and everyone stepped out of the car. The morning air cool and crisp on Kate’s cheeks, but she didn’t let it bother her as she slung her bag over her shoulder and holstered her revolver.

 

* * *

 

An hour went by without incident much to Victoria’s internal relief. Kate kept the pace bearable, making sure they wouldn’t tire out quickly by walking, and Victoria periodically noted the way she kept her hand resting on the butt of her gun.

In another far-off life, Kate would probably look a Texas Marshal, hunting evil-doers out in the great unknown. There was…is an admirable quality in the way she carried herself, after everything that happened.

A wave of guilt hit Victoria then, causing to look away from Kate. Thing were different now, she was trying, but damn it all part of Victoria would always feel guilty, knowing she caused Kate to be on that roof.

She brushed her fingertip over her lip, sometimes she swore she could still feel it. The kiss that drove her to be so terrible to Kate. Sure, she'd like to use it as an excuse. Why she did what she did after the party, but it doesn't justify it.

It made her feel even worse when she realized that Kate was in fact drugged, by Nathan no less, and used by Jefferson. Her skin crawled after Max dished out the deets.

Which caused her guilt to only amplify.

But despite it all, she was glad she made that plunge to correct it as soon as Kate was allowed, visitors. Granted, buzzed as she was and the bitchy nurse trying to kick her out upon knowing just who Victoria was and the part she played in Kate’s jumping attempt.

Jealousy wasn't a beautiful thing, Victoria knew that. Even now whenever Rachel brushed up against Kate while they march on, it boiled within her. But she wasn't willing to make the same careless mistake.

Especially when she got the taste of what life could have been like without Kate. Without her smile, her kind words.

Without her trying.

She could deal with this. Not for Amber, because she's a bitch, but for Kate. Especially for Kate, even if that meant Victoria had to deal with her chest aching watching her with someone else.

It's the least she could do while bridging the gap between them, and being the friend she knew Kate deserved.

She just hoped she could reign in her feelings in the process.

 

* * *

 

Kate wasn't sure how long they’ve been walking. The sun was just a little ways up, closer to being a little afternoon. She hadn’t seen anything, save for the trees around them, and Rachel listlessly brushing against her every so often while they walked. Leaving her flustered each time it happened.

No one bothered to speak. Given they were already out in the open, and all knew that noise would only attract unwanted attention. Still, it was almost daunting as being in the car when they first left the cabin.

It weighed heavily on her heart. She knew Victoria and Rachel had history, and that they weren't on the best of terms, but she hoped they could be civil at least.

 _I doubt that given just how entangled I am with Rachel_ , Kate added, a flush overcoming her while she flicked her gaze over to the girl in question. It wasn't intentional, not in the least, but she found herself fond of Rachel.

She's also fond of Victoria, even with the complications there, and wished there was some way for them to be at least friendly around her.

 _Maybe_ not _too friend, her mind added, too much for you to handle anyway_. She scowled slightly, ready to give her conscious a talking to when a noise startled Kate from her thoughts.

When she went to reach for her gun, both Victoria and Rachel stepped in front of her, shielding her mostly from whatever was on the other side of the trees. Before she could grumble out her resort of being able to take care of herself a voice came from the woods.

“Well I'll be,” a muffled voice said, a man’s by the sound of it. Low, deep in a way that a woman couldn't pass off. Kate’s hand wrapped around the grip of her revolver. “Travis, you seeing this right?”

“Yeah, man.” The new voice added, Travis if the name was anything to go by. “They look like survivors to me.”

At first, Kate couldn't see them, given that Victoria and Rachel blocked her view, but after Victoria shifted her footing Kate caught a glimpse of the two young men stepping out of the woods.

One closely resembled Frank Bowers, several years younger, much closer to their age. Just as gruff looking, though. Which left Kate feeling uneasy. The blond beside him, hair short and kept neatly, smiled towards them.

“We didn't mean to startle you,” the blonde said, gesturing to the young Frank lookalike, “we thought you were stiffs, but Marcus noticed how you ladies were walking.”

“So, you must be Travis.” Rachel said, causing Kate to shift her gaze from Travis’ all too kind expression to see how Rachel relaxed with the bat now at her side. Which only made Kate tense, they didn't need to let their guard down. Not out in the open like this.

She shifted her gaze to Victoria, happy to note that she still held up her daggers. At least one of them knew not to be trusting, and that was enough for Kate.

“That means McSruffles beside him is Marcus,” Victoria said, voice holding its usual sharpness. “Convenient, almost, on finding you guys out here. Near the road.”

“We’re just traveling through,” McSruffles- Marcus muttered, scowling slightly at Victoria. “Last place we were at was run down by stiffs. Travis and I were lucky to get out of there. You three are the first we saw of actual people in ages.”

“Ladies no less,” Travis said, smiling almost flirtatiously. “Haven't seen a pretty lady, let alone three in some time now. Since ya know…”

“Zombies walked around,” Rachel added, seeming unbothered to interact with them. Much to Kate’s dislike. “You're telling us.”

“Right, zombies.” Marcus huffed, folding his arms against his chest. “We just call ‘em stiffs. Seems easier that way.”

“You basically mean easier than facing the truth.” Victoria supplied, daggers still up. Kate felt like hugging her. “Whatever, the point is we’re alive and on our way forward.”

“Woah, woah. You're just gonna leave without telling us your names,” Travis asked, looking between Victoria and Rachel, and then directly at Kate. “Especially you, you've been the quietest out of the three.”

“I'm Alice,” Kate said after a moment, licking her lips to flick her gaze at Victoria. “She's Ella,” she looked at Rachel next, “and she's Aurora.” Neither budged to correct her, much to Kate’s relief, and she shifted on her foot. “Now, like Ella said we should get going.”

Marcus and Travis frowned at them, causing Kate to move to pull out her revolver. Or she would have if she paid attention to the noise behind her. Before she could unholster the gun she felt the barrel of another press into her back.

“Ah, ah.” Another male voice whispered, pressing into Kate’s back along with his gun. “Looks like the little one was packing heat.” He said, causing Victoria and Rachel to turn around.

“Fuck,” Victoria swore, moving to step closer but the man had a hold of Kate’s throat, squeezing tightly.

“One wrong move and I'll put a bullet through her,” He said, causing Kate’s skin to crawl when she felt his smile against her neck. “And I wouldn't wanna waste the bullet or your friend without having a little fun with her either.”

“Dammit, Matt took you long enough,” Travis laughed, moving to grab Rachel. “I got the nice one, Marcus you better get the bitchy one.”

“I always get the bitchy one,” Marcus complained, stepping towards Victoria while Matt whistled. “Jeff should be here in a moment ladies, and then we’ll decide which one of you gets to go first. Once we get you back to our place of course.”

Kate could see the glare on Victoria’s face, and she subtly shook her head. Not enough for Matt to notice, but enough for Victoria to understand not to say anything. Luckily by some divine light, she said nothing.

Grateful that she didn't, Kate looked over at Rachel. She looked terrified, more so than Kate who had the gun pressed into her back. She chalked it up as the situation and wished she turned around in time to shoot Matt.

It was a careless mistake. One her father told her about, and yet she was worried about the two in front of them.

Kate had little time to ponder though, because a black SUV came towards them, and before she could reach for her knife Kate ended up seeing the back of her eyelids.

 

* * *

 

By the time she came to Kate was tied to a chair in a less than pleasant room. Victoria and Rachel were both there much to her relief, which meant she hadn't been out long.

“Look who's finally up,” Victoria whispered loud enough for Kate to hear, sounding relieved as could be. “I was worried you'd be out for days.”

“How long have I been out,” Kate asked, assessing her binding. “I don't even remember being hit.”

“I think he mentioned you going for your knife,” Victoria huffed, rolling her eyes at Kate. “Amature move by the way. You'd have been awake like me at least to see where they dragged us off to.”

“I'm guessing some cabin in the woods,” Kate muttered, looking down at Rachel’s prone body. “They haven't…” Kate let the sentence drop, keeping her gaze on Rachel.

“No, no,” Victoria said, thankfully knowing what Kate meant. “They knocked her out after she freaked out on them for hurting you. I was ready to cut a bitch, but Marcus took my daggers. We’ve been in here for like an hour or two. I'm not entirely sure.”

Kate nodded her head, popping her wrist out of socket to slip out of the rope. A trick her father taught her.

“How did---”

“Sh,” Kate cut Victoria off with a hush, popping her wrist back into place with a grimace. She quickly loosened the ties on her legs, making them still look in place in case their captors come in, but loose enough to break free if she needed to.

Before she could free her other hand the door handle jiggled, causing Kate to move her free hand back into its previous kept position. She shot Victoria a look and then tilted her head downwards to pretend to still be sleeping.

Before she closed her eyes she saw Victoria pretend to be disinterested, and smiled inwardly.

“Huh, the bitchy one is the only one awake,” Matt said, causing Kate’s blood to boil slightly at his tone. “Yo, Travis I thought you said you heard more than one voice in here?”

“I did,” Travis argued, Kate would laugh in his face right now if she could. “I totally did, and then I came to get you.”

“Hey, you talking to yourself in here,” Matt inquired to Victoria, or well Kate assumed as much seeming as Victoria was originally the only one awake anyways.

“What's a girl suppose to do to pass the time?”

“Right, I forgot.” Matt laughed, the same skin-crawling feeling was back. “You're the mouthy one out of the three. Well, clearly I'm gonna have fun breaking you in,” he paused, Kate’s heart thumped painfully against her chest, “but first I think I'd like to break your spirit.”

Kate felt her heart drop into her stomach by his words. Her father’s faint warning bouncing around in her mind, and she silently prayed that she was wrong on the matter, but like all things for Kate it did nothing.

“Grab the one on the floor. I'm sure she'll be the most lively.” Matt said, causing Kate’s entire being to freeze, they were taking Rachel. Before she could open her eyes Kate hears someone grunt in their efforts of lifting Rachel.

“What the fuck are you doing,” Victoria yelled, causing Kate to flutter her eyes to see Matt’s devious grin and Travis dragging Rachel out of the door.

“Just as I said,” Matt hummed, looking directly at Kate. “Don't get too comfortable there now that you're awake. Once we’re done with your friend, you're gonna be up next.”

Kate looked at him for a good hard minute. Matt was the one who knocked her out before she could get a clear look at him. A voice, but no face to pin it to. In another life, he would be considered handsome. Tone, dark hair and a bit roguish. He looked like the kind of guy most girls wanted to be seen with.

Despite the situation, a small sense of triumph filled Kate.

She was going to put a bullet between his dark blue eyes.

She jerked her attention from him when she heard Rachel’s scream, anger bubbling hotly in her gut. “Looks like they woke her up for the fun,” Matt laughed, grabbing hold of Kate’s chin to make her look back at him. “I’m going to enjoy that glare when it’s your turn babe,” Matt said, leering at her. “I’m going to enjoy it, even more, when they’re begging me not to put a bullet in you.”

Before she could spit in his face Matt pulled away, going to walk out the door. “I can’t say how long we’ll have your friend, but I’m sure we’ll make every minute count,” he said aloud, grabbing the doorknob, “make sure to rest up in the meantime, ya? We do love the lively ones.”

“Fuck you,” Victoria spat, once the door closed. “God that sick fuck,” She said, sharply. “Fuck, I knew they were bad news, but no fucking Am--”

“Victoria,” Kate started, already moving her free hand. “I admit we should have left before this happened, but Rachel needs us. So please for two fucking minutes hold it together so I can get free.”

Her words were harsh, the louder Rachel screamed the angrier Kate found herself. Once she freed herself of her restraints she looked over at Victoria, who kept clenching and unclenching her jaw.

“I need you to start screaming your head off,” Kate said, moving to look as though she were still bound to her chair. She saw the glare Victoria and shot her one in turn. “Please, someone will still be guarding the door. I’ll bet everything on it, so just scream.”

For a moment Victoria did nothing, not so much a resort or a glare even. She was blank, void of any emotion and Kate was ready to plead with her. They were hurting Rachel, more than likely already using her by the sound of her screams, and Kate knew without a weapon she couldn’t do much trying to charge the door.

“HEY FUCKERS YOU DIDN’T TIE MY RESTRAINTS TIGHT ENOUGH,” Victoria yelled, much to Kate’s relief. “HEY, PENCIL DICK GUARDING THE DOOR I NEED TO PEE, YOU WOULDN’T WANT TO FUCK A GIRL THAT MIGHT PISS ON YOU!”

Kate heard the sound of the doorknob jiggling and pretended to be restrained. Seconds later the door opens up with Marcus walking through. Kate caught her revolver tucked into the front of his jeans, and her hunter knife in his back pocket.

“The fuck are you yellin on about,” Marcus sneered at Victoria, marching menacingly towards her.

“Of course they have you guarding the door,” Victoria said hoarsely, voice a tad raw from yelling. “Guess you luck out the first round, aye McScruffles?”

Before Kate felt the pride well in her chest over Victoria's remark Marcus backhanded her, busting her lip open.

Kate saw red.

She lunged from her seat, quickly moving to grab her knife from his pocket and lodged it into the side of his neck without hesitation. She brought him down to the ground, hand clasped over his mouth to muffle his scream.

Once he stilled Kate pulled the knife from his neck, ignoring the way the blood spattered on the floor. She pulled the gun from his front, checking to see if she had any bullets in it. When she realized she had enough bullets, she moved to Victoria freeing her.

“We don’t have a lot of time,” Kate said quickly, not looking up at Victoria. “I need you to keep up with me Victoria,” her jaw clenched when Rachel gave another loud scream. “Rachel needs us, we have to move.”

She placed the knife in Victoria’s hand once she got her to stand, and with her free one she tugged Victoria with her. They hurried out of the room they were trapped in, with only the sound of Rachel’s shouting to guide them towards her.

 

* * *

 

Victoria watched as Kate dragged her further and further towards the source of Rachel’s cries. Her heart was hammering at the way Kate had killed Marcus after he hit her.

The bastard deserved it, but it was scary to see the fury overtake Kate and for her to kill him like that.

It was also merciful in a way, compared to what the men wanted to do to them. _To what they were doing to Amber,_ her mind supplied causing a chill to run down her spine.

She felt the objection on the tip of her tongue when Kate let go of her hand but swallowed it when Kate slammed her foot against the door, busting it open.

In a blink of an eye, Victoria saw Kate raise her revolver firing rounds that Victoria didn’t bother to count. It was almost as if the world froze, stilling around her while she looked only at Kate. She watched the way the light surrounded her from the room, filtering out to the hall Victoria stood in. There weren’t any words Victoria had on hand to described how she looked. Something beyond fury and power and soft light.

The sounds of bodies dropping barely registered until she heard a sob.

Victoria’s lashes fluttered as she came to, shaking her head while she stepped from the hall to walk into the room.

The first thing she noticed was Matt sprawled out on the floor, a bullet hole in the center of his forehead. Next was a man she didn’t recognize, with two in the chest, holding a cam. A groan made her shift her gaze to see Travis, pressing his hand down near his junk. There was a lot of blood spilling out.

She broke her gaze from him when another sob drew her attention towards where Kate was crouched, holding a sobbing Rachel in her arms. From what Victoria could see her clothes were torn, but her underwear was still in place. She looked rough for the wear, which drove most of Victoria’s jealousy to the back seat allowing the relief to flood through her.

Rachel was hurt, but they didn’t get too far.

“Y-you fucking bitch,” Travis spat, not only drawing Victoria’s attention to his pathetic form but Kate’s as well. “You killed my brothers and uncle you f-fucking cunt!”

Victoria snapped her gaze to Kate, who detangled from Rachel despite her protest, and slowly walked over to him. She swallowed thickly when she watched Kate pick up the pistol from the ground, checking the clip, and readied it.

“What are you,” Travis started dumbly, part of Victoria wanted to laugh if not for the fact the look on Kate’s face was unrecognizable. “Y-you can’t fucking...you already shot me!”

“I’d be lying if I said it was nothing personal,” Kate said lowly, moving the gun to aim it at Travis’s head. “We just wanted to be on our way. You and your fucking family deserve whatever tortures await you in hell.”

Victoria watched mesmerized as Kate pulled the trigger. The bullet went flying, burying itself into Travis’s skull, and dropping his body the rest of the way to the ground.

Kate dropped the gun after that, turning to walk back to Rachel who shakily grabbed Kate’s hips, and pressed her face into Kate’s stomach. Victoria felt her own stomach churn but held back any remarks. This wasn’t one of those moments to ruin, no matter how frustrated she felt.

A noise behind her caused Victoria to spin around quickly, the knife in her hand lodged into something solid. She looked down to see the knife inside someone’s stomach and when she looked up she came face to face with Jeff, the getaway driver.

He opened his mouth, but only blood trickled out, one of his hands raised, but she twisted the blade and buried it further in. She heard his breath leave him then and shoved his body forward, pulling the blade out as she did so.

She didn’t bother to look down on her hand, the stickiness of the blood was enough to let her know what she did. Instead, she knelt down feeling inside his pockets until she found the keys.

“Kate, Amber,” Victoria said, holding the keys up. “We should get the fuck out of here now.”

“Alright,” Victoria heard Kate answer, not bothering to look back. Not wanting to be upset over Kate holding onto Rachel.

She stepped over Jeff’s body, walking out of the room that would have been the last thing either of them would have seen.

 

* * *

 

“You sure about this,” Victoria asked, giving Kate a questioning look as she grabbed the container full of gas. “We could use that in case we need backup fuel.”

“There are five containers,” Kate said, voice strained. “This place has enough horrors don’t you think?”

For a moment Victoria said nothing, simply looking at Kate before deflating. “Yeah, yeah. I’m going to secure our bags and get ready to--”

Kate stopped her by reaching forward, finger’s lightly brushing the bruising formed around Victoria’s busted lip. “Get some rest in the passenger seat,” Kate murmured, eyes fixated on the discoloration. “I’ll drive us back on course when I’m done.”

“But I’m no--”

“Please,” Kate breathed out, looking Victoria in the eyes. “You’ve been up through all of this. Just get some rest, I’ll do what I can.”

“Okay, Kate,” Victoria said softly, shifting away from her. “I’ll go secure our bags. Am-Rachel is still in the backseat.”

Kate nodded her head, “I’ll check on her before we go. Thank you, Victoria,” she said, turning back towards the house. It was about the size of the cabin they stayed in, minus the screen porch.

She didn’t bother to stop and look around this time, having done so before to find their belongings. She started at the basement stairs, dumping out gasoline to trickle down to the bodies below.

Victims, lots of women that were lured in by the men she ki---

Kate walked towards the kitchen dumping more gasoline and then went up the stairs. She went to the room that Matt and the others were in. Her jaw clenched when she saw the man she shot in the chest twitch, the memory of the zombie she killed at the port town resurfaced and she instinctively pulled out her revolver.

She shot him in the head, he stopped twitching then.

When she walked out she went to the room where she stabbed Marus in the neck. He was already up, shuffling around. She fired her gun before he could realize she was there.

After he dropped to the ground Kate dumped the gasoline on him and then made her way back to the entrance.

She looked over to the jeep, noticing Rachel was still by the back door, and Victoria in the passenger seat. She reached into her pants pocket to pull out a lighter, one she took from Matt’s body.

She flicked the lid open, sparking the fire to life, and tossed it inside. Within moments the fire grew, trailing throughout the house.

She turned around then without a glance back, making her way to Rachel, who had been watching her. Kate’s gaze shifted from the various bruises that littered her body, and her ripped clothes.

Her heart ached knowing she wasn’t fast enough to prevent it from happening, and slowly she shrugged out of her jacket. “Here,” she said softly, handing it over to Rachel. “It’s not much but it’ll keep you warm.”

Rachel didn’t say anything, simply stepping into Kate’s space, and pressing a watery kiss against her lips. Kate moved her arm, pulling Rachel closer, but didn’t deepen the kiss. She knew Rachel didn’t need that, not after what almost happened.

When Rachel pulled away a few seconds later she gratefully took the jacket saying nothing while doing so. Kate knew she needed some time.

“Let’s get out of here,” Kate said softly, giving Rachel’s arm a small squeeze before they both climbed into the jeep. Moments later Kate pulled away from the house, not sparing the fire that engulfed it with a second glance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a bit of a wild ride right there. I also know it's been months but it stands to reason that I easily get distracted, and the house I live in current doesn't have strong internet. So my posting is, well, ceased. 
> 
> This chapter though was a bit hard to also shape. The theme of it anyways makes it hard, and the purpose it holds. The real monsters are human, despite the dead walking around. I hope it's conveyed as such as well. I also want everyone to know that I don't intend to give up on any of my multichapter works. 
> 
> It will take time, but I will see all of them to their end. Especially this one cause yis, also if you want more Chasemarsh feels I posted a new story out called Maybe, Darling (We'll Be Alright). That one will be worked on and built up while I get chapters out for this one. 
> 
> Thank you guys for your patience though, and I do love to see your feedback. Either on here or come yell at me on my tumblr @luciferthatsgay :'D


End file.
